Moving On
by jmfangs
Summary: Klaus goes back to Mystic Falls for his ten year high school reunion, where he must confront the girl who broke his heart. While there, he gets reacquainted with Elena. When she moves to New York a few months later, they become friends. AU/AH. Slow burn Klaus/Elena. I know this is weird, y'all. Give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Letter

When Klaus receives the invitation, his immediate reaction is to toss it in the trash. High school had been fun, sure. But there are reasons that, even ten years later, cause his pulse to quicken and his stomach to clench at even the thought of returning to Mystic Falls. Well, not really multiple reasons. Just one. The only one that matters.

He always checks his mail on the way home from work. A creature of habit, he has a routine. A routine that helps keep his bachelor pad apartment tidy. That, and the maid that comes by every Thursday afternoon. (Thursdays specifically so that it is sparkling and impressive in time for the weekend). The single ladies of New York always appreciate a man with an impressive apartment, after all. Hence the routine.

He checks his lock box every evening, and rifles through the mail on the elevator ride. Immediately, he shreds the junk mail in the shredder he keeps in his spare room office, while placing any bills in an inbox on his desk that he either sees to immediately or leaves for a more convenient time on the weekend. No stray mail is left to decorate a kitchen counter or get lost in a cushion or under a piece of furniture. And nothing with his address is ever placed into a mere trash bin. Identity theft being as rampant as it is.

The invitation arrives on an innocuous Wednesday. He is distracted as he enters his building, waving at the doorman as he rifles for the key to unlock his box. He cradles his phone to his ear, all the while trying not to drop it or his briefcase and suit jacket he has slung over his arm. He is unsuccessful in his endeavor though and curses as the phone slams to the marbled lobby floor.

"Need a hand, Mr. Mikaelson?"

Klaus waves off the doorman with a grim smile in his direction and retrieves his phone, giving it a cursory glance before returning it to his ear. Rebekah natters on, none the wiser. She is throwing a dinner party for Marcel. He's been promoted, and it is supposedly a happy occasion. An occasion worth a monkey suite and boatloads of the best champagne the city has to offer. Klaus is personally sick to death of Rebecca's dinner parties, and doesn't much care for having to play nice with Marcel. Again. But every excuse he throws at his determined sister is met with a rebuttal, and Klaus has to laugh as he finally gives in. She is almost as stubborn as him.

"You won't regret it, Nik. I've even hired this company that will deliver the hors d'oeuvres via these flying drone thingys."

"That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen, no? Can you imagine Kol after a few glasses of champagne interacting with those things?"

"But they light up and everything," Rebecca wines, only because she's seen the truth in his words and doesn't want to let go of her fabulous scheme.

"Bekah, dearest. If you go through with it, just make sure you have top notch liability insurance. Oh, and be sure to get the whole bloody thing on film…."

He's just entered the elevator with his phone crooked in his neck so he has both hands to flip through his mail. He's only half paying attention as he peruses, being as caught up in the conversation as he is. He almost flips right past it. _Bill, bill, junk, junk, bill. Wait._

"Nik, are you there? I think I lost you."

He knows the return address by heart, and for a second he can't breathe, much less respond to his sister.

"Nik!"

"I, um, I. I think I just received a letter from Katherine Pierce."

The silence on the other end of the phone is deafening. Out of all his friends and family, Rebekah is perhaps the one that most clearly understands the amount of damage Katherine did to him. To his heart.

"Are you sure?" she asks carefully, tone suddenly serious with the implication.

"Yes," he dares to breath. Then he snaps, "What the hell could she possibly want?" Now that the initial shock has passed, he's angry. No. He's livid.

"You have to open it, Nik. Do you want me to come over?"

He's at his apartment door now. "Don't be ridiculous, Beks. I'm fine. You don't have to come here. It's 5 o'clock traffic and you live across town, you daft wench. By the time you got here, the letter will be yellowing in my hands. Besides, I'm not opening it."

"Why not? Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"No, but you are, and I'm not opening this letter just to satisfy your curiosity. There's nothing she could possibly say to me to I would want to here. I'm tossing it in the bin as we speak."

And he does. And he mostly means it.

When Klaus ends his call with Rebekah, he resumes his nightly routine. Even though it's a week night, and he has work in the morning, Klaus still has plans. Kol is in town and is due to arrive with beer and pizza any moment. He has the Manchester United game recorded on his DVR, and they have plans to get a bit thrashed and holler obscenities at the screen until his neighbors complain.

Klaus glances at the trash bin for maybe the tenth time since he's been home, and suddenly he can't stand it. He picks up his phone. "Kol," he says when his little brother answers. "Forget the pizza. We're going out."

o-o-o-o-o

* * *

When Klaus arrives home, alone for once, several hours into Thursday morning, he's a wee bit smashed. Ok, he is pass out level drunk. The only reason he's home at all is because he insisted, and Kol had tipped the Uber driver to wait on him so he could see his brother safely to his door.

Klaus makes it, only stumbling twice, to the kitchenette to fetch a glass of water. He's leaning on the counter, having downed the glass, and is trying to remember where he keeps the Paracetamol, when his gaze locks on the bin. There's no lid. The letter still sits on top. The return address blurs for a moment before he is able to focus again, but it may as well be lit up and flashing neon.

Despite himself, Klaus reaches for the letter.

He opens it messily, almost ripping the contents with his drunken endeavor. The envelope does not survive the encounter. When he has the letter in front of him, finally, he lets out a loud guffaw. He cannot believe his stupidity, how he had completely and utterly fell apart at this! He briefly peruses the form letter and attached RSVP card, vision tunneling and refocusing, but he gets the gist. Their ten year high school reunion weekend. A mixer in the gym. A dinner at The Grill. An after party at the Salvatore Boarding House. He crumples the whole lot and tosses it back in the trash before passing out, fully clothed, on his pristine leather sofa.

o-o-o-o-o

* * *

When he wakes the next day with sofa seams embedded on his face, he thinks he may be dying. He's still a little drunk. Head pounding. The cheery sunlight streaming in the floor to ceiling windows is a sharp contrast to his mood, and an unwelcome nuisance to his eyes. It's not the morning sun that wakes him, however, but it takes him a moment to register what has.

Rebekah's voice. She's talking to herself? No, she's on the phone, but he can't seem to quite focus on her words.

He peels himself from the sofa and drags himself to a barstool in his kitchenette where Rebekah has a glass of water and Paracetamol waiting. "You're an angel."

"I'll call you back." Rebekah sits her phone down and studies him shrewdly. It's only now that he notices the crumbled sheet of paper lying on the counter before her. And he remembers.

"Are you going?" she nods down to the paper. "You know you have to, right?" she says before she even gives him a chance to answer her. "It's a big honor, and you can't let her stop you from receiving it."

Now he's confused. Since when is being a ten year post high school grad an honor? Many people have done it. Many people have skipped their reunions. There's no one he keeps in touch with from Mystic Falls. No one he cares to see whatsoever. And he definitely doesn't want to see her. Katherine.

Rebekah notes his confusion. "You didn't see? They want to induct you into the Mystic Falls High School Hall of Fame. They want you to display your art at the gym mixer and give a speech about your success and how your high school experience contributed to it. You have to go."

This information is too much for Klaus to take in. His mind is too muddled from the alcohol still coursing through his veins. He needs food. Something greasy.

He pushes Rebekah aside to grab a pan from the cabinet and begins to heat it on his state-of-the-art stove top. He grabs the bacon from the fridge, gestures at Bekah. "Want some?"

She shrugs. Nods her assent. Asks, "Why did you think it was from Katherine?" "The letter," she clarifies, as if he didn't know.

"Make yourself useful and prepare some coffee, will you?"

Rebekah huffs but does as he asks. She's stubborn and he knows she won't leave well enough alone.

"It was her return address on the envelope," he mutters, grudgingly.

"Oh," is all she says in return. Neither wanting to acknowledge the ramifications of his still recognizing that address all these years later. It didn't even have her name at the top, for Christ's sake!

Then, "I wonder why…"

But Klaus knows what she is about to ask. "Class secretary," he offers, and Rebekah makes a face of surprise.

Katherine was never the class officer type. She wasn't a joiner. She didn't belong to any sport or club. She never attended a school sanctioned dance or rally. She was a trouble maker to the core. Wild and free. So it was as a joke that he had nominated her for a class office position their first day of senior year. She had rolled her eyes at him and laughed but then been outraged when she actually won the vote. Klaus might have wheeled and dealed on her behalf to make it happen, but she never had to know that. Her aghast face when the announcement was made had been priceless. Later, in the backseat of his car parked at the falls she would tease, "You just wanted to bed a politician." Klaus hadn't been able to hide his smile as he kissed and nuzzled her neck.

Turns out, though, that despite her reticence at being involved in high school in any way, she was rather good at it. It was her nature to never to do anything by halves, so she got shit done. "I hate you for this," she would say to Klaus as she performed some sort of secretarial duty or as she prepared to sit through yet another dull meeting. But she would always smile as she said it, the heat in her voice never reaching her eyes.

And apparently, she's still rocking the position. "It would be her responsibility as a class officer to help with reunion preparations," he tells Rebekah.

"I know that you nitwit. I was an officer every year, lest you forget," she snaps as she pours him a cup of coffee in his favorite mug. He plates the bacon, adds two eggs he'd cooked as an afterthought, and trades her the mug for the plate. "You have to go," she repeats one last time before they dig into their breakfast in silence.

As she leaves a little later, he tosses out, "I want my key back," but the door slams and he's alone with his thoughts.

o-o-o-o-o

* * *

The crumbled invitation sits on his counter for a week. He doesn't move it, tells the cleaning lady to leave it be. It's an eye sore, this crumbled piece of paper, but he just cannot bring himself to do anything about it one way or another. And so it sits.

o-o-o-o-o

* * *

He's at his studio the following Friday when his phone rings. He almost doesn't answer because he doesn't recognize the number, but he's been expecting a call from a gallery in Chicago, so he answers.

"Hello. This is Niklaus Mikaelson."

"Klaus, hi! It's Sophie Devereaux. How are you?"

Klaus inwardly groans. Sophie had been the President of his senior class, he recalls now. He knows why she's calling.

After the niceties are out of the way, Sophie asks the question he's been dreading. The one he can't decide the answer to. He's gone back and forth both ways. He doesn't want to go. He doesn't want to return to the scene of the crime, to have to see the woman that ripped his heart to shreds and made it so he could never love again. He doesn't want that at all. On the other hand, it may be vindicating to return triumphant, successful. To seem unfazed by her presence. Maybe even pick up a chick or two right in front of her. He's got the touch after all. Has had it since high school in fact. If he remembers correctly, Sophie Devereaux is quite pretty. And doesn't she have a sister?

Without giving himself time to talk himself out of it, he responds, interrupting her query. "I apologize for my lack of response. I've been quite busy at the studio this week. I, of course, will attend, and I am honored at the recognition."

"Great. We can discuss details when the event gets closer. Looking forward to seeing you again, Klaus."

And just like that, the conversation is over and the deed is done. He's going back to Mystic Falls. He's going to face Katherine.

Never once does it enter his mind how his classmates know about his successes. Never once does he think that this honor has been orchestrated because of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Going Home

It's not that he isn't over Katherine. He is. Truly.

He contemplates it for months leading up to the fateful weekend. He can't stop thinking about it the whole flight from LaGuardia to Richmond as he tosses back one after another of complementary cocktails. He mulls it over in the limo that takes him from Richmond International to the one decently rated hotel in Mystic Falls. (He refuses to stay with his parents. He doesn't even let them know he'll be in town. That ship has sailed).

He is over her, but she still affects him. Has affected him nearly every moment of every day since their break-up. Every decision he's made has in part been due to her.

He laughs to himself as he thinks about this speech he's supposed to give. How he's supposed to explain how MFHS played a part in his success as an artist. But if he's being completely honest, it hadn't played a part whatsoever. No, it was all her. And him trying to escape her memory.

o-o-o-o-o

* * *

He's had several paintings crated and shipped down ahead of him. Some are new, most are not. He'd picked willy nilly, not really caring. It's not like any of his classmates can afford to buy his work. It's just a showcase of his talent, nothing more. Backdrops to the party. Most probably won't even take the time to look. They'll be wrapped up in their own heads. Reunions are always a mind-fuck. Former cheerleaders turned house-wives trying to still look relevant. Former jocks trying not to look washed-up, glory days behind them. Former nerds in expensive suits and glasses, trying to prove that now they are the cream of the crop. It's all ridiculous and senseless.

He remembers discussing this exact scenario with Katherine once after watching some movie or another. She'd said, "The only people worth knowing are the ones that don't feel it necessary to go to their high school reunions with something to prove. They won't go at all because they're secure in themselves. Those are the people I want to be friends with." And he'd agreed. He still does in fact.

And yet…

o-o-o-o-o

* * *

He meets Sophie in the school gym Friday morning. He can hear the a/c running, but it's still hot as hell. Summer in Virginia, just another thing he doesn't miss about this place.

There's a flurry of activity going on around him. Tables being hauled in by strapping young men. Floral arrangements being doted over. Microphones being tuned. And along the perimeter he notices a brunette with long, silky hair and shapely curves overseeing the unloading of his precious crates.

"Klaus, you made it!" and his attention is immediately diverted to Sophie's familiar face. She hasn't changed much. Still pretty, he notices. He's surprised when she leans in for a hug.

"Nice to see you, Sophie. How's Jane-Anne?" He allows his eyes to twinkle as he gives her a mischievous smile.

Sophie laughs and blushes visibly under his attention. "She's fine. Married now," she manages before turning to the gym floor and sweeping a hand out. "Well, what do you think? Any input on where you want the paintings to go? We were thinking just around the perimeter of the room, with the stage in the middle and tables staggered in front. We've brought in a bunch of easels…"

She carries on talking as Klaus looks around again covertly. He's wondering if Katherine is here. Praying she's not. He could care less about the set-up, and Sophie notices his diverted attention.

"Impressive, right? They're all recent grads. Volunteers I wrangled in to help. With incentive, of course. I told them they could all come to the after party tomorrow night. But if you happen to see Damon," Sophie lowers her voice conspiratorially, "don't tell him, ok?"

Klaus couldn't care less about Damon Salvatore or drunk teenagers, but he nods and smiles and winks and does all the appropriate things. Sophie's a potential candidate after all. Apparently not with married Jane-Anne, however. The sister thing had been a pipe dream anyway, he knows. But even as he reaches to stretch an arm around her shoulder and walk her to his first painting, his gaze can't help but snag again on the long haired brunette in the flip flops and skinny jeans. He can't see her face since she's turned toward the boy hefting his latest crated painting. But she's laughing as she points and gives directions and it's the laugh that sticks in his head as he leads Sophie away.

o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Sophie's ordered pizza and soft drink for the volunteers, and she asks him to stay. The set-up is complete and even he has to admit the gym has been transformed. His paintings look as good as can be expected in a place that smells like rubber balls and dirty gym socks.

He's been flirting with Sophie shamelessly and he can tell she's totally into it. He has just straddled a bleacher with a pizza box open in front of him with Sophie sitting primly on the opposite side of the box, leaning marginally toward him, when he spots the long haired brunette again. She's walking toward him from the locker rooms, a curvy blond and a dark skinned beauty in tow. All three of these girls could turn heads, and they do. But it it's the brunette that has his breath snagging in his throat.

Because it's Katherine.

Only it couldn't be. This girl, and she is a girl, could not be a day over 18. And even though he hasn't seen her in ten years, Klaus knows Katherine has to have aged. Plus, her hair was curlier, he finds himself noting.

"That's Elena Gilbert. You remember her?"

Klaus is embarrassed that Sophie has noticed his reaction, and even more embarrassed to learn his mistake.

Elena. Of course, Elena. Katherine's younger cousin.

Elena had worshipped Katherine as a child. She had always been around, pestering them at any family function Klaus was invited to. They were always trying to think of ways to escaper her. She'd had a crush on him, if he remembers correctly. Jeremy, her younger brother, had read about it in her diary and had wasted no time in relating it to the entire party one Thanksgiving. Elena had made herself scarce for a while after that. Poor kid.

Looking at her now, though, Klaus can't quite believe this uncanny resemblance. And he says so to Sophie, "It's quite remarkable. Looks just like her." Then he shakes his head and smiles at Sophie and resumes their conversation. He does his best not to look at Elena again.

o-o-o-o-o

* * *

He's walking back to his hotel later to make some calls, maybe take a nap, before he freshens up, when a car pulls up alongside him. He glances over at the black SUV and stops when Elena's head pops out the driver's window.

"Klaus, hi! I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to say hello in there. I don't even know if you remember me?" Elena smiles shyly.

Klaus can't help but return her smile. It isn't her fault she looks like the traitorous bitch that ripped out his heart, after all. "Of course, I remember, Elena. How are you?"

She smiles more broadly. "Good. I mean, well. I'm well." She blushes and shakes her head. "Do you need a ride somewhere?" She recovers.

He shrugs. "I was just walking back to my hotel. It's right around the corner." He gestures, but of course she knows the hotel he's speaking of. It's a small town. There's really only the one.

"Ok, if you're sure. I was just heading home. I know Jenna would be happy to see you. Jeremy, too. If you wanted to come by. Kill some time…."

She trails off nervously. It's adorable. And although she looks so much like her cousin, her actions are nothing like her older relative. Katherine was never shy, never unsure. If she wanted something, she asked for it. No hesitation.

He's about to ask, "Why would Jenna be at your house?" when he remembers. He'd heard about the accident from Rebekah, the only one of his family that actually keeps a pulse point on this place he briefly called home. He thinks Rebekah even sent flowers on his behalf. Elena's parents had driven off Wickery Bridge during a thunder storm and been killed. Elena herself barely managed to survive. And Jenna, Elena's aunt on her mother's side, had stepped in to help. Jenna, the party animal. Jenna, the one that had spent plenty a night drinking away her problems right alongside himself and Katherine. Jenna, the one that got them arrested that one time…

"Actually, it would be nice to see Jenna. You know, without everyone else around." And the next thing he knows, he's getting in the car with Elena Gilbert.

o-o-o-o-o

* * *

They don't end up going to see Jenna. Once he's in the car, he is struck with the desire to see his old stomping grounds and Elena obliges.

It starts when they pass the old Citgo gas station. It's been torn down and rebuilt. Now a sparkling new Pilot with a Dunkin Donuts/Baskin Robins combo, complete with a drive-thru. Klaus is flabbergasted. He can't suppress an old memory of huddling on a dirty floor, eating powdered donuts out of the bag right in the middle of the aisle, high as a kite. Kathrine licking the sugar residue off his face. Leaving a ten dollar bill on the floor as payment for the pilfered bag of donuts before pulling her into the bathroom. He shakes the memory away.

"A lot has changed, huh?" Elena notes, and Klaus doesn't know if she's meant to sound wise or not.

"Has it?" he asks. "All I've really seen is the hotel and the high school. And now this convenience stop. I can't imagine much about this town has really changed. Nothing that matters anyway." He can't keep the bitterness out of his voice, but he really does try.

Elena laughs. "Truth."

"Maybe we should explore," he finds himself saying. He looks at her with mischief in his eyes. "You up for it? See what's changed and what hasn't."

And just like that they're checking out all his old haunts.

They check out the movie theater: renovated, the local drug store: now a Walgreens, the country-western bar on the outskirts of town: torn down. Every place they go has a memory of Katherine attached. Making out in the back row during a Classic Movie Monday showing of Breakfast at Tiffany's. Shop lifting a pack of gum on a dare from the drug store, and having to apologize to old Mr. Randall. Trying out their new fake IDs at the bar, and doing the two step badly next to some true-to-life cowgirls and boys.

Everything's changed. Everything.

"Let's go to the falls," he finally says, glancing out the window and trying to school his face of emotion.

"Why?" Elena laughs, clueless to his inner turmoil. "It's probably the only place in town that hasn't changed."

"Exactly."

o-o-o-o-o

* * *

She's right. The falls haven't changed at all except perhaps for the natural erosion of soil and rocks. It's peaceful.

Klaus can't help but smile. This was always his favorite place about this God forsaken town. Impulsively, he hops out of the car and begins to shed his shoes and socks.

Elena hops out behind him. "What are you doing," she's asks, panicky, as if she actually expects him to strip naked.

"It's hot as balls," he flashes her a wicked smile. "I'm going to stick my feet in." He reaches down to roll up his jeans. He's already got the sleeves of his Henley pushed up his arms, but he thinks about it for a second before pulling that off, too. He plops down on a rock and carefully places his feet in the water, only then looking over his shoulder at a dumbstruck Elena Gilbert. "Care to join me, Love" he grins wickedly.

She hesitates only a moment. Then she's rolling up her jeans and kicking off her flip flops, laughter flowing out of her at the absurdity of it all.

Klaus appraises her appreciatively as she plops down next to him. She just shrugs and says, "Why not, right? It is hot as balls."

For a moment, Klaus can't think what to say next. Without the excuse of the landmarks, he isn't sure what to converse about. How much can he have in common with a girl ten years his junior in a completely different stage of life than he? And the one subject he knows they have in common, he wants to avoid at all costs.

He finally settles on something safe. "Are you coming to the boarding house for the after party tomorrow night? Sophie mentioned she'd invited the help."

Elena giggles then sighs. Klaus really likes her laugh.

"I can't."

"Why not?" His curiosity peeks, although he isn't quite sure why.

"Do you remember Damon's little brother, Stefan?" Klaus nods, vaguely remembering another Salvatore somewhere in the mix. "He's my ex-boyfriend."

"Ah," Klaus smirks knowingly. "Did you pull a Katherine and throw him over for his elder brother and now it's awkward and all that?"

Elena gasps, clearly shocked at his gall. He smirks and laughs, surprised to find that the mention of Katherine and her betrayal hadn't hurt as it usually does. Elena recovers and elbows him. Are they flirting? He decides he better reign in his panty dropping smiles. Elena can't be more than a week out of being jail bait. He needs to lock it down.

"First of all, eww. That's gross. And second of all, no. Damon's very handsome and all but also very much like an older, annoying brother to me. Plus, he's engaged. Do you remember Andie Starr? You'll probably meet her tonight."

He doesn't say what he's thinking, that an engagement hadn't stopped Katherine. Instead, Klaus holds up his hands in a sign of defeat and chuckles lightly. "Ok. Ok. I'm convinced. Can't imagine Damon settling down with anybody, though. I guess a lot really has changed around here. So, things between you and Stefan are still sour since the breakup? Was it recent?"

Elena sighs and allows her eyes to gaze into the middle distance. Klaus notices they're the same deep brown as Katherine's, with the same spark of light but maybe lacking in any real devilment. "He's my best friend, you know? He and Damon were really there for me," she hesitates. "…after the accident. They'd both been through it and knew what I was dealing with. Especially, Damon. He was older, like me, when they lost their parents. He was suddenly responsible for a younger sibling. Also like me. I don't know what I would have done without him."

It had slipped Klaus's mind, that the Salvatore's were also orphans. He finds himself briefly wondering what it would be like to love one's parents so much that their death would affect you so tremendously. For a moment, he's actually envious.

"I'm sorry about your loss, Elena. Rebekah told me about it, when it happened. I should have come back…"

"Don't be silly. We haven't seen you in years. You shouldn't feel obligated over something like that. You sent flowers. That was kind. Thank you.''

He nods, guilt awash anew in his stomach despite her attempt at assuaging it.

"So, anyway, Damon encouraged me to apply to colleges out of state. He thought it would help with my grieving process to start over somewhere, get away from it all, you know? But Stefan wanted to stay close to home. He was much younger when his parents died, so being here is like being near them. It's different for him. A comfort instead of a knife to the gut." Elena winces, perhaps feeling guilt at their differing opinions. "I had to do what was best for me, but I know he has to do what's right for him. I'm sad that those things don't align, but I'm trying to be ok with it." At this, she looks up and smiles. "Sorry, I didn't mean to unload all over you. Just, that's why I can't go tomorrow night. It's too hard, and he'll just want to hash everything out again. I can't talk about it anymore."

"Don't apologize, pet. Perhaps, if it's meant to be, you will come back together when the time is right."

Elena's smile brightens and Klaus feels glad, like he's said the right thing to bring back her light.

"I'm assuming you took Damon's advice. Where are you off to in the fall, then?"

"I applied all over. Even Oxford, actually, since I knew Katherine was there."

Klaus stiffens at the mention of Katherine and Elena realizes her mistake right away. She has the good grace to falter only momentarily. "But I ended up getting into NYU and their creative writing program, which is really hard to do."

"Look at you, smarty pants." Klaus is suddenly struck with the need to ruffle her hair but somehow resists.

"I don't know about all that, but yea. That's why I wanted to talk to you. Katherine told me you were living there now, and I thought you could give me some pointers. I mean, I know you aren't going to want to be best buds with a college freshman, but I seriously wouldn't mind having your number on speed dial for the first couple of months."

Klaus flat out ignores the mention of Katherine. "Why, little Elena, are you asking for my number?" he kids instead, and Elena blushes profusely.

She recovers quickly and nods her head in resolute affirmation. "As a matter of fact, I am. Wouldn't 8 year old me be so proud?"

"I think you may have to write all about it in your diary," he says, standing up. "Come on, let's get going. I have a speech I have to give."

o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Klaus doesn't see Elena again before he leaves Mystic Falls. She drops him at his hotel, they exchange numbers, and say their goodbyes and that's it. He does see Katherine though.

He doesn't notice her at first. Sophie takes him to get miked up behind the stage as soon as he arrives. They want to get the speeches over with early so everyone can just relax, mingle, and drink. He's on board with that. So it's not 'til he's on stage with a spotlight pointed at his head that he sees her in the back by the punch table. She's alone, he notes. But then he has to tune her out completely so he can focus on his speech. He's made up a whole bunch of shit about great art teachers and roots inspiring great work. None of it's true. Not exactly. But it's what he's expected to say and everyone applauds in all the right places.

In general, he's glad he's come. He catches up with Jenna and Damon and even Mason Lockwood, the git. He drinks some punch that's been spiked for old time's sake and relives the few good memories of the town he only lived in for 4 years. Like the time they climbed the water tower with the intent of painting "Jenna loves Logan" in John Deer Green, just like the song. But Jenna bought real paint cans instead of spray paint. They only managed to get one can up the tower, they were so heavy. Then they didn't have brushes so they just took turns tossing it onto the tower, Jackson Pollock style, more paint on them than the tower when all was said and done. So not all memories were bad memories or memories tainted by Katherine and her betrayal. And that's a welcome realization.

He's muddling this over and smiling to himself as he refreshes his rum punch when Katherine slinks up to him. She's caught him slightly off guard, surprisingly, as he's been dreading this moment all night. For months, really.

"Long time, no see," she quips.

Klaus laughs lightheartedly. "Really, that's how you're going to start our first conversation in ten years? Little cliché, don't you think? Especially for you. I feel you could do better."

Katherine contemplates him for a moment, probably trying to decide if he's as unaffected by her as he's playing it off to be. He's not really, but she doesn't have to know that. "My apologies. Maybe give me another ten years, and I'll have come up with something better."

Klaus smiles again, taking her in now that the spotlight isn't in his eyes. She has changed, of course. Her hips are fuller, whereas her hair is shorter. Her signature curls are still in place, and she still wears stilettos with her jeans. Only now there are a few more wrinkles framing her face. Laugh lines, he thinks bitterly.

"Where's your better half?" he manages to ask, and he thinks his shaky voice is barely noticeable.

"He's at your parent's house, with Henry. Even though we come for a couple of weeks every summer, Henry still takes a while to adjust. And your mom and dad aren't exactly the cozy, doting type. He was scared, and Elijah offered to stay back so I could come. He'll be with me tomorrow night though."

Klaus can't help but feel sorry for his little nephew that he has never met. "Why on earth not stay with your parents? The poor wretch."

Katherine laughs. "Well, if you remember, my dad isn't much better."

Klaus grimaces. He does remember. Quite clearly, unfortunately.

"Besides, mom's still mad at me for having all the RSVP cards for this sent to her house. I'd hear about it every day. All the mail clogging up their post box." At this, Katherine does an impression of her mother complaining. Klaus laughs but can't help but feel a little eerie. If it hadn't been for her use of the word 'post' instead of 'mail,' signaling how she'd lived in the UK for the last ten years, he may have almost felt 17 again. Just hanging out in the gym with Katherine, laughing and goofing off. But she does so he doesn't.

"It's good to see you again, Klaus." She says, suddenly serious. "Elijah's missed you." Then, hesitatingly, gauging his reaction, "I've missed you, too."

His smile drops immediately. He clears his throat, uncomfortable. "Katherine, I…"

"I'm sorry," she interrupts before he can even think of what to say. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I needed to say it all the same."

Klaus stays silent. He's not going to make this easy for her.

"I was young. We were so intense. I got scared. I could make a thousand excuses, but that doesn't make it ok. I'm not saying it does. But when Elijah came along, and he was so different from me, so different from anything I'd ever known. I just needed to explore that."

A familiar rage that Klaus has done his best to suppress for the last ten years bubbles up inside of him at her words. "He was my brother, Katherine. You tore our family apart!" He nearly spits the words at her, but he doesn't shout, if for no other reason than not to draw the attention of his entire high school class. "Because of you, I never get to know my nephew."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome to New York

Klaus has all but forgotten about Elena by the time August rolls around. He'd returned from the reunion out of sorts after his encounter with Katherine, and he falls right back into the same routines that got him through it the last time she yanked his heart out: work and sex.

If Klaus isn't at his studio, he's at a bar or a night club, bringing home a different girl nearly every night of the week. He's drinking too much and barely sleeping, but his art is some of the best he's produced in ages.

Rebekah tries to stage an intervention, of course. She even has Kol fly out for a long weekend, but the whole endeavor backfires on her. Unbeknownst to their dear sister, Kol's just broken up with Davina, and he ends up getting as sloppy as Klaus with little persuasion.

In fact, his last night in town, Kol goes home with a ginger with ample bosoms. The next day, Klaus has to pick him up across town at her apartment to get him to the airport on time. He drags his bleary eyed brother into the cab. When he's settled he turns toward Klaus and smiles. "Thank you, Brother. This weekend has been epic. I think I'm in love, you know?" Klaus can't wait to tell Rebekah.

He's just seen Kol off at JFK and is heading back to his studio when he gets a text message from Elena.

**Elena:  
**_Hi, Klaus. Move-in day in two weeks.  
Jenna and Jeremy want to bring me  
up early and stay a few days to explore  
the city. Would love to meet up with you  
for dinner._

Klaus doesn't even look at his calendar before responding. Before the reunion, he had tried to keep a normal 9-5 work schedule at his studio for at least _some_ semblance of normalcy. Lately, however, he's set his own schedule, often working late into the night, a cot at his studio for just this purpose. Other days, he doesn't go in at all. And as for his other commitments, they've been nonexistent the last few months, unless you count trying out new one-liners at the bar. He's at least self-aware enough to realize he's become a cliché: the brooding, troubled artist. He doesn't care though. If anything, the stereotype only helps get him laid.

**Klaus:  
**_Dinner works. Just let me know  
when and where. __Looking forward  
to it._

**Elena:  
**

**:)**

-o-o-o-o-

**Elena:  
**_Did you know all of these amazing NY  
restaurants I've heard about on the Food  
Network require reservations months in  
advance!? What kind of people can actually  
plan that far ahead?_

Ironically, Klaus receives this text as he's getting in an Uber to meet Enzo for dinner at Le Bernardin. He's a self-professed foodie and, thanks to his art world connections, has a lot of ins at many of the popular restaurants in New York. He very rarely brings a date to these dining experiences, however. It's not his style to wine and dine his women. It's just not necessary for what he wants from them. Instead, he often brings his buddy Enzo or his agent Lexie. They both appreciate a good meal.

Klaus smiles to himself knowing he's about to make Elena's day.

**Klaus:  
**_Where did you have your heart set on  
going, Love?_

He finds out Jenna is on a plant based diet kick, and he immediately knows the perfect place. He's done some paintings for a friend's new restaurant. All organic, vegan, and buzzworthy, it had immediately become a hit. With only 12 seats available every night, the wait list is lengthy, but Klaus has an open invitation. He doesn't hesitate to call in the favor.

Normally this kind of thing would feel like a hassle to him, but Klaus finds he's looking forward to seeing Elena again. He can't exactly explain why, but in the weeks leading up to her arrival, he focuses solely on work and doesn't go out at all.

-o-o-o-o-

Klaus arrives at the restaurant first. He secures the table and orders wine all around. When the trio arrive, Klaus' voice becomes lodged in his throat. Elena's resemblance to Katherine is once again uncanny, but he mostly can't take his eyes off her ample cleavage. She's fancied up, in a flowing wrap-dress number, legs for days.

It isn't until she notices him, mouth agape, does he snap out of it. He goes in for a hug as she blushes profusely, and although he mentally kicks himself, he's great at playing off moments of potential embarrassment.

"Well, don't you look smashing. Did you dress up for me?" Klaus winks, and shines his dimples. He's used to all being forgiven with a flash of his smile.

Elena snorts. "A little full of ourselves, aren't we?"

"Yes, Klaus," Jenna pipes up. "It's the 21st century. Very rarely do women do things these days just to please a man."

Klaus snorts and Jeremy moans, embarrassed.

"Regardless," Klaus says, ushering them to their table. "You both look lovely this evening. And Jeremy, you are looking quite dashing yourself. It's good to see you again," he says, holding out a hand toward the younger Gilbert.

The meal is excellent, Klaus is happy to note, and he spares no expense. He ensures the wine keeps flowing. He briefly questions Jenna's guardianship abilities when she doesn't even flinch each time Jeremy and Elena's glasses are refilled, nor does she dissuade Jeremy from playing his video game at the dinner table, but he supposes he isn't one to judge.

"I'll be honest," Elena says as dessert is wrapping up, "I didn't expect to like this place. I'm definitely a meat and potatoes kind of girl."

"This is only the tip of the iceberg, Elena," Klaus's eyes can't help but sparkle as he remembers his own first few weeks in the big city. "So many new and exciting experiences await you."

She lets out a nervous breath across the table, and Klaus is surprised to see her shaking as she reaches for her water glass. "I'm not going to lie. It's all been a bit overwhelming. I mean, there's just so many people. Maybe I've made a mistake…."

"Nonsense," Klaus interrupts. "You get used to it. I'll help." He smiles at her in a way that he hopes come off as reassuring, but what he's actually thinking is that there are times in New York when he's been surrounded by thousands of people at any given moment and he's still never felt so alone.

She smiles back, though the smile doesn't reach her eyes. "Excuse me. I have to use the ladies' room."

Klaus watches her leave, taking a moment to appreciate her retreating figure.

Jenna clears her throat, studies him. "You know," she starts, unsure. "You know, Elena didn't speak to Katherine for four years after she left."

Klaus just stares, waiting for her to continue. Jenna takes her time, taking another sip of wine. "The only reason she started speaking to Katherine again at all was because of Henry. But I don't' think she's ever forgiven her. Not really."

"Why?" Klaus asks, incredulously.

"Because of you," Jenna says simply before reaching for her handbag and following Elena to the restroom.

-o-o-o-o-

The next time Klaus and Elena meet up, she's been in New York two weeks. She calls him this time, and he's enthused to find she's much happier than she'd been at their dinner.

"So I met my roommate. Had our first floor meeting at the dorm. Got lectured by the RA. Went to orientation. Got my public transit pass. Made it to my first 8 am class. It's been a whirlwind to say the least."

"Sounds exciting. How's your roommate? Make any new friends yet?" Klaus idly flips through the tv stations, volume on mute. He rarely has the time or attention span for television, but he likes the idle cooking show or football match.

"I don't know if I like her yet. She's very 'in your face.' We'll see though. She seems amenable to sharing her vodka. So there's that."

Klaus snickers. "Must not be top shelf then."

Elena laughs and Klaus feels that glow again, like her laughter is physically lighting him up from the inside out.

"And to answer your other question. I think there's friend potential, for sure. No wild and crazy bonding moments have taken place yet, though, so I'll have to keep you posted."

Klaus knows all about those kinds of moments. His matriculation may have been of short duration, but he'd still managed to fit in a few. That's how he'd met Enzo, after all.

"I can't wait to hear all about it. You can always call me if you need someone to bail you out of jail, Elena."

"That's good to know, but as of right now I doubt anything so interesting is going to happen to me," she sighs, sounding disheartened.

"Why do you think so, dearest? It's the city that never sleeps, no? I believe you can get yourself up to all sorts of trouble all over this city, day or night."

"Well, you see…" Elena hedges and Klaus braces himself, "that's the trouble. I don't know my way around this city. I can't navigate the subway to save my life. I don't know what areas are safe and which to avoid. I'm hopeless and terrified to leave the safety of my dorm."

And just like that, they've made plans to meet up Sunday at 10 for brunch (near Elena's dorm, of course), followed by an in person tutorial of all things New York City Transit Authority.

-o-o-o-o-

"This French toast is hands down the best I've ever eaten," Elena smiles as she forks in another bite of syrupy coated goodness.

"You lie," Klaus sneers, disbelieving. He shamelessly leans halfway across the table with his own fork and knife and steals a bite of Elena's food. He chews, swallows, considers, leans in to steal another bite. Elena bats him away with her own fork. He glares at her. "I need another bite to make my determination. It's not as if the likes of you is going to finish that entire plate."

"Wanna bet?" Elena challenges taking another bite.

Klaus evaluates her with steady eyes. "Fine. It's good, but I have had better."

"You lie," Elena challenges narrowing her eyes.

"I'll prove it. Same time next week. It's a place on the Upper West Side. Eat before coming though because we'll probably have to wait. They don't take reservations."

"Upper West Side?" Elena asks uncertainly, eyes widening.

"Don't worry, Elena," Klaus says, almost cocky, "after today, you will be able to get anywhere in this city without batting an eye."

After brunch, they walk to the nearest subway station. Klaus grabs a map, steers her through the turnstile, and heads toward a platform with a handful of other waiting people. As they wait, he opens the map and explains the numbers and letters and color coding to Elena.

Klaus actually hates the subway. People are weird and they smell. Not to mention the ever preset stench on all the railcars and subway platforms. It smells like urine mixed with hopelessness. But unfortunately, it's often a necessary evil in this city.

They travel form one side of the city to the other, getting out and catching different trains so Elena gets a feel for which ones go where. They even go over to Hoboken and back. Elena begs him to get out at several stops. There's so much she wants to see and do. "All in good time," he tells her.

It's on their way back from New Jersey that he realizes he's forgotten to give her the most important rule regarding riding on public transit. A middle aged woman in a pink floral Sunday dress and a straw hat decorated with a matching ribbon and floral bouquet sits down across from them. Elena makes eye contact and the stranger smiles. Elena returns the smile, and, much to his dismay, she says, "You look really lovely today."

Klaus moans, and he's right to be upset, because it's all downhill from there. The stranger begins telling Elena her life story, loudly, for the whole train car to hear. Most of it is unintelligible, but bits and pieces are perfectly clear. Such as when she mentions casually about that time she was gang raped. Oh, and how she's been an informant for the NYPD! "Praise Jesus for their understanding. Glory to God." Elena continues to smile pleasantly with the woman, who is clearly a little deranged, possibly on hard core drugs, but he can feel her stiffen next to him, especially when the lady scoots closer in their direction. He wants to reassure her, and is surprised when she grabs his hand and squeezes. Hard.

He reaches with his free hand and pats her knee. "This is our stop, Sweets," he says rising. He doesn't even know where they are, but he knows he has to save Elena (and the rest of the car, for that matter). They disembark and Elena begins laughing uncontrollably as the doors close behind them. She's still holding his hand and she collapses into his chest in a fit of giggles.

He holds her. Hugs her with his free arm. He notes how natural this feels, holding her. Laughing with her.

Because he is laughing, despite himself.

"Elena," he says when he can finally speak. "The number one rule of public transportation is to never even make eye contact with another person, much less speak to them. Not unless you have to. People are crazy, Elena. Bat shit crazy."

Elena lifts her head from his shoulder and tilts her head until she can look him in the eye. They're only inches apart. She's smiling as she repeats, "Bat shit crazy." Then they're still, just staring into each other's eyes.

Klaus feels an anticipatory tingle that he almost doesn't recognize it's been so long since he's felt it. He wants to kiss her. Right there, on the subway platform in God knows where. Her breathing has increased and her eyes are searching his. And Klaus is torn.

Finally, he clears his throat and steps back. Swings her hand once and drops it. Says, "I guess we better figure out where the hell we are, Love. I better get you home before your roommate reports you to missing persons."

Something flickers across Elena's face, but he can't name it. Disappointment? Relief? Resignation? He's not about to ask her.

He walks until he finds the station placard and can determine where they are, turns back to Elena, "You know that woman was a prostitute, right?"

"What?" she gasps. "No way." And just like that things are back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: People Who Brunch

It becomes a routine with them. Brunch followed by exploring the city. They meet every Sunday at 10. After several outings, she tells him, "We've become people who brunch."

"Like real housewives," he jokes back.

But after a few more weeks, they grow tired of breakfast food. Besides, Klaus is eager to show her all his favorite haunts around New York. There's the hole-in-the-wall pizza place, the Jewish bakery with the best cream cheese and lox bagels, the frou-frou cupcake shop he knows Elena will love, the list goes on. And these are just the places they can go during the day. He's thought about asking her to meet up later so he can take her to his favorite English pub or Italian restaurant, but he's afraid it will feel too much like a date. So he doesn't.

They don't just do food either. She talks him into taking her to MOMA and the Met, the 9/11 Museum and the Museum of Natural History, all the touristy things she didn't have time to do before school started.

He finds himself talking her ear off about one of his favorite paintings in the Met. "I'm sorry. I'm boring you," he says as he drones on about color and texture and lighting.

Elena looks thoughtful for a moment. Then she says, "On the contrary. I was going to say it reminds me of one of your paintings." At his look of utter shock, she elaborates. "One of the ones you had at the reunion."

He clears his throat to stall for time because frankly Klaus is at a loss for words. "I did not realize you paid any attention to my paintings this summer."

"Of course I did." Elena smiles warmly as if what she just said hasn't rocked his world a little bit. "I was the one that helped place them around the gym, remember? I volunteered for that job actually." She turns back to the painting, embarrassed.

After a beat, he breaths out. "You are probably right that it reminds you of one of my paintings. This work inspired the ideas behind several of mine."

She contemplates the artwork a moment longer before grabbing his hand and saying, "Come on. Show me more."

And he does.

-0-0-0-0-

The next Sunday, he takes her to Chinatown. They explore first before sitting down for lunch. They've just opened their menus when she says, "I've been thinking of that lady on the subway."

Klaus puts down his menu, confused. After a moments pause where he can tell she's nervous, he nudges, "Go on."

"Well, I've just noticed there are a lot of people in this city that are down on their luck. I'd like to help in some way. "

He just stares, dumbfounded.

When Elena notices his reaction, she becomes visibly defensive. "I was just thinking maybe I could help out. A soup kitchen or something. Give back."

Klaus is still silent. It's not like he isn't charitable. He gives money to philanthropic organizations all the time, and he often donates pieces to be raffled off at fundraising events. But to actually be among the smelly, lice-filled dregs of society curls his stomach a bit, and he tells her so.

Elena doesn't relent. "But don't you ever want to get your hands dirty. See the good you can do with your own eyes." Speaking of eyes, hers are on fire with passion. He can't help but admire her, even if he doesn't share her sentiments.

"I really don't," is all he says.

"Well, that's too bad."

"Indeed," he says, as he picks up the menu again assuming the conversation finished.

"Because I signed us up to help next Sunday."

"What?" he says, incredulously.

Elena smiles as she lifts her water. Says only, "And you're going to like it."

When she smiles at him like that, he finds that he can't disagree.

-0-0-0-0-

The next Sunday, he picks her up at her dorm and they walk to the nearest shelter. Feeling protective, he hadn't just wanted to meet her there. He knows most homeless people in the city are harmless and appreciate a helping hand, but that doesn't negate the potential danger.

She's dressed comfortably, hair swishing in a high pony tail. He's struck by how young she looks, feels a little dirty for some of the thoughts he's had of her recently.

As they walk through Greenwich Village, Klaus asks, "None of your friends wanted to come?"

"Are you asking if I tried roping anyone else into your misery?" she asks devilishly.

"Just trying to determine how many other people turned you down before you had to resort to asking me."

"No one. I only asked you." She smiles timidly at him before pushing ahead into the building.

"So it seems you have no other friends then," he eggs as he comes up behind her, and she smacks his arm playfully.

They work for hours, and Klaus is surprised to find that he enjoys himself. He is disheartened and encouraged by the endeavor all at the same time. Disheartened by the sheer number of people there are, including children, but encouraged with how many of them seem loved and cared for despite their circumstances. One father/son duo catches his eye. They're slightly unkempt, holey clothes, mismatched socks, shoes that have seen better days. The pair both express their gratitude for the soup, and Klaus is suddenly struck with the thought that he could do more. He watches as they make their way to a table to eat. They're joking and laughing with one another, and he can see the look of love in the boy's eyes as he gazes at his father. Klaus has never looked at his own father in that way.

Elena notices his diverted attention. "Are you ok, Klaus?"

He thinks about lying to her. Telling her he thinks he knows the man or something, but when he opens his mouth what comes out is, "That man must be quite the father, don't you think? To have his son love him so despite their circumstances?"

"I don't know." She contemplates, thoughtful. "I mean, our parents often don't have to be perfect for us to love them with our whole heart, right? I don't think I realized how fallible my own parents were until I was older. But even when I did, I still loved them."

"It's because your parents loved you. Everything they did, they did out of love for you. Even the stuff you did not particularly care for, I imagine. Not all parents are like that, Elena." He turns to start cleaning up the soup things. He can tell she wants to say something, to draw him out more, but he isn't sure he's ready for this conversation. He hasn't opened up to anyone about his parents in a long time, especially not a woman. Instead, he grabs a couple extra pieces of bread and takes them over to the father and son. He can feel Elena's stare as he stays and exchanges jokes with the little boy.

When he returns, she says, "You've always been so good with kids."

This is not what he'd expected her to say. "How do you figure, Love?"

"Because you were good with me, when I was little." At his skeptical look, she continues, "No, really. Do you know how uncommon it is for a high school boy to spend that much time with a little kid? You were always playing with me, making me feel special. Even when Katherine was annoyed with you for it. I know it's rare. I have a brother. I had best guy friends. I had a boyfriend. None of them spent as much time with their younger siblings or younger family members as you did with me."

"Maybe it was because I had younger siblings myself in a family where they were often neglected." Klaus shrugs, but his jaw ticks uncomfortably.

"Maybe." She shrugs, smiles, and returns to cleaning up.

-0-0-0-0-

"You're spending quite a lot of time with this Elena, are you not, Brother?" Rebekah asks one night at yet another Saturday dinner party. No drone delivery service for this one, thank God. But there are holiday lights and mistletoe.

"Why, Sister, whatever are you implying?" he smiles nonchalantly, not one to be goaded.

Rebekah stares at him a long while before answering. "I think you like her, but I'm wondering if it's really her you like or just the fact that she looks nearly identical to Katherine." She draws her words out, looking for all the world like the cat that caught the canary.

Inwardly, Klaus becomes uncomfortable because he has secretly been wondering the same thing. He reaches for a champagne flute off a passing waiter's tray and downs it, the only outward sign that she has flustered him. "Not that it is any of your business, but I do happen to enjoy Elena's company. She may resemble Katherine, but I assure you, that is where the similarity ends.

Rebekah has the nerve to snort before wondering off to pester Marcel.

Klaus takes another glass off a passing tray. Downs that one, too.

It's true that he and Elena have been spending more and more time together. They continue to meet up on Sundays, exploring the city. Now they often try new places together. Many are epic failures, but they have found some winners. And once a month, they volunteer at the soup kitchen. Elena even came back early from Thanksgiving break when Klaus mentioned he had no holiday plans. She showed up on his doorstep Thanksgiving morning and told him to grab his coat. They helped serve up the turkey dinner at the soup kitchen then they got Chinese take-out and spent the evening playing games in Klaus's apartment before she caught an Uber back to her dorm.

That had been her first time in his apartment.

After that, though, she had started coming by regularly, claiming she has finals to study for and loads of papers and stories to write. "The dorms are too loud," she says. Sometimes when she is over, he helps her with her flash cards, but mostly they sit in companionable silence. He'll work on his laptop while she studies, and it feels nice.

Klaus moves through Rebekah's apartment to the kitchen. He hunts around through the cabinets until he finds the good liquor Marcel has hidden. He can't find any shot glasses, so he just takes the bottle out onto the balcony. It's December in New York, and he doesn't have a jacket. It's cold, but the chill feels good on his overheated skin. He takes a swig from the bottle, winces, and breaths out, watching his breath fade in the night air.

"You hiding form someone, too?" a voice surprises him from the shadowed corner. He turns and sees a girl in a sparkly black dress. He groans inwardly. He's not in the mood tonight.

He grunts. "Something like that."

She comes closer, and when she does he can see that she's smoking. "Want a hit?" she says, passing him the joint.

Klaus hesitates only a moment before taking it. They sit and pass the joint and the bottle back and forth until both are gone. He can feel the alcohol working its way through his system, relaxing him.

"Want to get out of here?" the girl says.

Klaus coughs. "Not shy, are we?"

"I know what I want."

"Let's go," he says simply.

As Klaus gets in the cab, he cannot be sure why he's doing it. He's been nearly abstinent for months. And maybe that's reason in and of itself. Has he been waiting on Elena? Does he view her as some sort of substitute for Katherine? Too many questions are swirling in his brain and he's having trouble thinking straight. And when the girl reaches across the back seat and palms his cock, he can no longer think at all.

-0-0-0-0-

Klaus wakes in confusion. He's got a pounding headache, and he's aware of a pool of drool on his pillow. He rises gingerly to a sitting position, rubbing sleep from his eyes. It's only then that he becomes aware of the thumping coming from the other room. He fumbles around for his phone, trying to determine what time it is.

"Klaus! Klaus, are you in there?" Elena's voice comes from the hallway. His doorman must have let her up.

He fumbles out of bed and finds his phone in the pocket of his discarded jeans. It's 11:18 in the morning on…._Oh sweet Jesus! _

It's Sunday morning. He'd been supposed to meet Elena at his favorite hot dog stand. Then they had plans to go to a sports bar and watch American football, where Elena would attempt to win him over to the supposedly superior sport.

Klaus starts hastily pulling on his rumbled jeans as he heads to the door, but he isn't fast enough.

A girl wrapped in nothing but a towel is already there, opening the door for Elena.

Klaus freezes, horrified. Time seems to slow down, and he's powerless to stop what's about to happen. As the door opens, Elena stands with her fist raised, ready to knock again. She pauses, seemingly frozen herself. Klaus watches her take everything in, from the girl in the towel and dripping wet hair to him in his boxer briefs and jeans hanging on one leg.

Elena clears her throat and the spell is broken. Klaus manages to finish dressing as she says, "I'm sorry. I thought we were meeting up. I was worried. I didn't mean to interrupt. I, um, I….I'll see you later, Klaus." She turns to go.

"Elena! Elena, wait!"

When he catches up to her, she's punching the elevator button furiously, and he has to still her hand. She won't look at him and he can tell she's about to cry.

"Elena, look at me."

She won't, so he takes his hand and tips her head until she meets his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I overslept."

He watches her jaw clench and unclench, but she doesn't speak for a long time. Eventually, she just nods.

The elevator door opens behind him, and he grabs her arm before she can get on.

"Let go," she snaps and he can hear the hurt in her voice.

"Come back. I'll get rid of towel girl. If you'll wait on me to shower, we can still go out."

"Towel girl? You don't even know her name?" Elena asks, unbelieving.

He shrugs. "I had a little too much to drink at Bekah's party. I'm not even sure she ever told me her name."

Elena takes this in, processes. "Rebekah. As in your sister?"

Klaus winces, realizing his mistake. He had purposefully not told Elena about the party. He had not wanted to subject her to his sister's prying and needling.

"Yes. She had a holiday party. I only intended to make an appearance." He pauses, takes in her reaction, but she doesn't react at all. "So, will you stay?" he ventures again.

She seems to consider it for a moment, but then she shakes her head.

"Please," he pleads.

"We can have a do-over next week. I need to study anyway," she says, her voice only the slightest bit wobbly.

"Well, you can study here."

"I don't have my books." She shrugs and presses the elevator button again. "You better get back before towel girl steals all your worldly belongings."

And when the elevator doors open this time, Klaus doesn't stop her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Dancing Queen

Klaus doesn't see Elena again before Christmas break. She doesn't answer his phones calls, and when he texts her to get together, she's always too busy studying or writing. She tells him she's sorry, says it's crunch time. Promises they'll get together when it's all over.

Klaus thinks about confronting her, calling her out on her avoidance. But he doesn't. He's avoiding, too, after all.

What if he confronts her and she confesses that she's fallen for him? What if she doesn't? He cannot decide which thought is worse. If he were a different man, he might pay a therapist to help sort out his thoughts. As it stands, however, he buries himself in his work and goes out drinking with Enzo most nights.

No women though.

He has the opportunities but not the desire.

He does attempt it once, the day after Christmas. He's alone in the city for the week. Rebekah and Marcel had flown over to see Henry get his gifts from Father Christmas . "How many more Christmases will he believe in all the magic? He's the only child in our entire family, Nik. We simply have to go. Won't you come? Kol will be there, too." As if he would even be welcome.

Even Enzo leaves him to go be with family.

He manages to make it through Christmas day drinking on his couch and watching Die Hard, the quintessential American Christmas movie, and eating Chinese take-out. He texts Elena, "Merry Christmas, Love," around midmorning and pretends he doesn't spend the rest of his pathetic day anxiously awaiting a response. He falls asleep to the sounds of gun fire and Bruce Willis, his phone perched in his hand.

The next morning, when he wakes up, he's relieved to see a return message from Elena, but all it says is, "Merry Christmas to you too!" It's time stamped 2am. He wonders why she was up so late and who she was up late with. He momentarily debates responding, thinks he might fish for details about her Christmas, but he tells himself he isn't this person, the type that chases a girl and begs for her attention. In reality, however, he's just afraid that she won't give him the time of day.

So that's how he ends up at his favorite English pub the day after Christmas. He needs a distraction, something to keep him from giving in and texting Elena. Or worse, calling her.

He's a sad sap, nearly the only one there at 4 in the afternoon. He sits at the bar and orders fish and chips and asks the lone employee to keep the ale coming. He can barely see straight when the barkeep finally cuts him off. He closes his tab and stands to leave when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Aren't you Klaus Mikaelson, the artist?" He's surprised. This isn't the type of place people that know his work typically frequent. She's a pretty girl, too, sporting a blond bob and a leather skirt.

He sits back down, buys her a beer. Twenty minutes later, he has her up against the wall in the ladies', a hand up her skirt. She's hot and wet and his fingers work their magic through sheer force of muscle memory. When she goes for his belt, though, his body won't respond. He pushes her hands away, leaves, and doesn't look back.

-o-o-o-o-

New Year's Eve, he texts Elena again.

**Klaus:  
**Happy New Year, Elena.

**Elena:  
**You, too!

Her answer comes just after midnight. He wonders if she's been given a New Year's kiss. Maybe from that boyfriend she'd had? What's his name? Stefan?

-o-o-o-o-

"You're wallowing, Mate," Enzo says to him one day after the semester has started back up and he still hasn't heard from Elena. "Just call her."

"If she wants to talk to me, she has my number."

"Then let's go out. Dance with some beautiful women," Enzo lifts his eyebrows, his facial expression suggesting he means to do more than just 'dance.'

"I don't know." Klaus is thinking of the last time he'd tried picking up a girl. His flaccid penis, the sick feeling in his gut as he'd touched someone that wasn't Elena.

"Seriously, Mate, you know what they say. The quickest way to get over a girl is to get under a new one."

Klaus hesitates. Thinks maybe it was just the large quantities of alcohol he'd imbibed that had kept him from enjoying the little blond after Christmas. Feels it is perhaps worth a shot to at least try again.

"I'll go change," he says.

-o-o-o-o-

The night club is packed, and Klaus loses Enzo almost immediately. They head straight to the bar, take a couple of shots, and then Enzo spots a gorgeous, buxom blond. He asks her to dance, and they disappear into a sea of people.

Klaus orders a whiskey on the rocks, finds a more permanent perch at the crowded bar, and observes the beautiful people.

He's in his own head and barely notices when the leggy brunette beside him shifts his way.

"Penny for your thoughts," she says, and her voice is husky.

He takes her in. She's beautiful, to be sure. Young, though. The bone structure of a model. Full, perfectly sculpted lips. Big doe eyes. Suddenly he's thinking of Elena. He downs the rest of his whisky.

"Is it a girl?" she tries again.

"Excuse me?"

"That you're thinking of. Is it a girl?"

He shakes his head, refuses to be this man. "Whatever would make you say that?" he responds, hoping he sounds coy. Fears he sounds as destroyed as he actually is. Why hasn't she called? Can he fix this thing that's happened between them? If so, how?

She smiles, knowingly. Klaus is about to remove himself from the situation when he feels her hand on his thigh. "Wanna forget about her for a minute. Come dance with me?"

He is relieved when he feels a stirring in his groin region. He was beginning to think he was broken. He sets down is glass, takes her hand, and lets her lead him onto the dance floor.

They find a spot in the middle. He holds her close while they dance, losing himself in the crowd and the music. They've been dancing for a few songs when she suddenly says, "Oh, I see my friends! I thought they'd left."

She grabs his hand and tugs and he's left with no choice but to follow as she starts dance-walking through the throng of drunken partiers.

That's when he hears it. Her melodic laugh, followed by a drunken yell, "Hayley! There you are!"

Klaus stops dead.

"Elena, you Bitch! I didn't know where you guys went." She turns to him then, pulls him forward until he's next to her. "This is…"

She trails off as she realizes they had never exchanged names, but it doesn't matter.

"Klaus!" Elena yells. There's a moment of shocked silences. He smiles timidly. Releases Hayley's hand.

"Hello, Elena."

Elena throws herself in his arms, and he's nearly bowled over with the surprise of it. "I've missed you!" she says wistfully in his ear as she nuzzles that sweet spot between his shoulder and neck. Then she steps back, still smiling. "You met my roommate!"

"Wait. This is _the_ Klaus. The one you're always hanging out with." Hayley appraises him greedily. "No wonder you've been keeping him to yourself.

Elena smiles wickedly at Hayley, and for a moment Klaus can't help but wonder if she's taken something. She's obviously been drinking, too. He can smell it on her.

"We've been dancing," Klaus says uncomfortably. "I didn't know…"

"Dancing. Yes! Let's dance," Elena grabs his hand and pulls him back onto the dance floor.

He complies, of course. Hayley already forgotten.

She slips her hands around his neck as she bounces to the beat. Her eyes are closed and she's just enjoying the rhythm of the music. She slides closer to him, her legs tangling with his. He tries to keep things chaste although every part of his body is lit up like a Christmas tree.

She giggles, opens her eyes, and starts moving her hands down his chest in time with the music. Her touch feels delicious as she takes her time exploring the ridges and valleys of his pectoral muscles. Their eyes are locked now, and she's smiling at first, but the longer she takes memorizing his body, the more her smile slips. Then he realizes she's not looking him in the eyes anymore, but that her gaze has lowered to his lips. When he can no longer take the intensity, he spins her until her back is against him.

"Are they serving you alcohol here?" he asks into her ear as he places both hands firmly on either side of her hips and refuses to let them wonder.

"No, Dad," she says, stepping away.

He reels at the loss of contact.

But she's only going for her purse. She pulls out a flask, hands it to him. "We pre-gamed before we got here, but we came prepared."

"They didn't check your bag at the door?" Klaus can't help but ask, incredulous and impressed all at the same time.

"Hayley's slept with the bouncer," she shrugs. "You can have that one. I've got another."

He looks around surreptitiously before gulping some of the amber liquid. Why not? "Tequila," he winces.

Elena smiles devilishly, and Klaus thinks that this is the most she's ever reminded him of Katherine. He takes another swallow. Elena yells suddenly, "I love this song." She pulls close to him again, starts shimmying down his body. Tosses her hair. When she rises, she grabs his hands and places them on her ass.

He's been at half-mast since the first time Elena touched him. It's embarrassing really, the effect she has on him. But now, as she rubs up against him in earnest, he becomes painfully hard. He knows she can feel it, but the combination of the alcohol, the thumping bass, the flashing lights is all making it nearly impossible for him to think.

Suddenly, she stops dancing, says, "I'm ready to leave."

It takes a moment for Klaus to adapt to the abrupt change. He nods. "I'll take you."

She smiles. "I'll order the Uber. I just need to get my coat."

-o-o-o-o-

Klaus gets into the car behind her, expecting it to head toward her dormitory. They don't talk in the car, but she keeps smiling at him, and he can't help but chuckle at her. He's never seen her this care-free. He likes it.

He's surprised when they pull up in front of his building. She throws open the door before he can protest and starts heading inside. He follows, dumbfounded.

"Hi, Robbie," she says to his doorman as she heads toward the elevator bay.

"Hi, Elena. Lovely to see you again."

"You, too."

"I hope you had a pleasant holiday."

"I did, thank you."

Klaus isn't surprised by the exchange. She's so friendly to literally everyone. He thinks he even remembers her bringing Robbie a coffee once, something he's never done himself.

In the elevator, she asks, "Did you get Robbie and Todd Christmas presents?"

"Why would I do that?"

Elena sighs. "Because they're people. They work hard doing a thankless job. You should have gotten them Christmas presents."

"I don't do Christmas, Elena."

She looks sad at this. "I got you a Christmas present," she says finally.

He sucks in a lungful of air, can't respond.

"Why?" he finally breaths, the word barely audible.

She steps closer to him until she's inches from his face. She reaches up, runs her thumb over his cheekbone. She's about to say something when the elevator door dings open.

She makes her way to his apartment door. Waits patiently for him to unlock it. His hearts is in his throat. He isn't really sure what's happening here. Doesn't know if he should stop it. Doesn't know if he wants to.

When they get inside, she places her things on his coffee table, goes straight to his sound system, and tells Alexa to play dance music. She's clearly comfortable in his space.

"Do you want another drink?"

She nods as she bobs to the beat, and he can't help but stare for a moment. She's beautiful. Mussed hair and glowing skin. He thinks about skipping the drink and just kissing her, but he doesn't.

He makes them both a whiskey and coke. Brings it over to her as she loses herself in the music. She takes the glass and their fingers brush. She shudders almost imperceptibly. Their eyes meet over the rim of her glass as she takes a sip. She places her other hand on his chest and resumes swaying, moving closer. He can't help but move with her. She moves her hand down his chest and back up to his neck, entangling her fingers in his hair.

"I love your hair." She says it aloud, although he's pretty sure she hadn't meant to.

The guilty voice in the back of his head finally asserts itself. He stops dancing. Takes the drink from her. Steps away, and places their glasses on the kitchen island. He has to stop this. He's trying to work out what to say so they can both look each other in the eye in the morning. It's a double edged sword. If he goes down this road with her tonight, she'll wake up tomorrow feeling used. She's too drunk to make rational decisions. But if he tells her no, she'll feel rejected and may never speak to him again. He's damned no matter what he does.

When he turns back around, he's resolved to let her down easy, tell her to sleep in his bed while he takes the couch. He's prayerful that she'll see the chivalry in his actions tomorrow. But he can't say anything because she's gone. He panics a moment, thinking she up and left, but then he hears her giggling from his bedroom.

He walks down the hall, leans against his door frame. He still doesn't see her, but his closet light is on.

"I've never been in here before. Your room, I mean. Not your closet. " she clarifies as if he doesn't already know this.

"Elena…"

But his words stick in his throat when she comes out of the walk-in dressed in nothing but one of his button downs. It's open down the front, revealing her lacy black underwear underneath. Curves in all the right places.

"I had to get out of that dress," she says, wondering back over to where he stands. She begins slowly unbuttoning his own shirt, her eyes never leaving his. He tries to remember what it is he was going to say, but everything's gone except the sensation of her fingers on his skin.

When his shirt falls open finally, Elena runs her hands over his abdominal muscles, circles around until she's caressing his back. Her palms are flat against his skin, her touch is tender but still scorching. He finds that he can't even move, can barely breathe for fear that she might stop.

Then she pushes his shirt off his shoulders. It sticks on his upper arms and he yanks it the rest of the way off. She's placed her hands on his pectorals, hesitates, looks unsure, then she runs her fingers down until his nipples are between her thumbs and forefingers. She pinches, and the sensation goes straight to his groin.

Klaus sucks in a sharp breath then pushes Elena all the way into the room, right up against the wall. He hikes her leg around his waist and presses into her as he kisses her. The pressure of her body against his is an instant relief. It's messy after that. Her hips buck into him, seeking more friction, as his hands explore her ass and the hem of her barely there panties.

When he can't take it anymore, he picks her up and carries her to his bed. She's wrapped around him completely now and when they fall it's inelegant. He doesn't even bother removing any more of her clothing. He pushes the lace of her bra down her breasts and sucks each nipple in turn until they're hardened peaks. She's moaning and writhing beneath him, her hands tangled in his hair.

He slips a hand down under the waistline of her panties, allows a finger to trail gently through her slit. She's agonizingly hot and wet, and he can't help but release a moan of his own as he begins to work her. She moves to undo his belt buckle. "Not yet," he breathes. "Just relax."

She leans fully back on the bed, and Klaus takes the opportunity to remove her panties. She spreads her legs wider for him, and he takes a moment just to enjoy her like this. Eventually, he lightly teases her thighs, kisses a knee, then brings his fingers back to where she wants them. He inserts two, allows her to adjust, curls in a third. He works her with his fingers in her slick wetness until she's breathing hard. Finally, he brings his thumb to her clit. He's not gentle. She has him so worked up that he couldn't be even if he wanted to. When she comes with his name on her lips, it's the most glorious thing he can remember ever experiencing.

Now that she's had her release, he isn't certain what to do. If it weren't Elena, the answer would be obvious, but since it is, he thinks maybe the encounter is over. She's breathing heavily, clearly still recovering. He doesn't move from where he's perched beside her absentmindedly rubbing patterns on her bare skin.

Then, "That was ah-mazing!" she laughs and Klaus can't help but smirk, gratified.

Before he can think of what to say, she's pushing him down on his back, straddling him. "My turn," she says, and she smiles wickedly. This time, when she reaches for his belt buckle, he doesn't stop her.

-o-o-o-o-

In the still murky blackness of night, Klaus wakes up naked and alone. It takes him a minute to realize what it is that's woken him, but then he hears it again. Retching. Coming from the guest bath?

Klaus stumbles out of bed, memories coming back full throttle now. He finds his boxer briefs across the room and hurriedly throws them on. He goes quickly to the kitchen for a glass of water before rushing down the hall.

Elena has her head in the toilet, just as he'd expected. She's wearing only her panties and one of his t-shirts. She's trying but failing to hold her hair out of her face as she heaves once more.

He quickly bends over her, gathers her hair from her face, rubs her back. He knows he's startled her, but she's too busy puking to comment.

When she's done, he hands her the glass of water and a hand towel so she can wipe up. Then he sits down across from her, back against the wall. After a moment, she scoots to join him.

"God, I'm so sorry," she moans. "I didn't mean to wake you. This is so embarrassing."

He pats her knee, leaves his hand on her leg in a friendly, completely non-sexual manner. At least he hopes. "Don't apologize, Love. Happens to the best of us."

"I had way too much to drink. I know better. I'm a complete light weight. God," she groans, pulls her knees up and lets her head slump against them in shame. "I practically raped you."

He manages to laugh, moves to rubbing her back in the new position she's put herself in. "I don't remember any complaining on my part." Then he grows serious, broaches the subject that's been making him uncomfortable all night. "If anything, Lovely, it's me who should apologize to you."

She turns fully toward him now. "Why?" she asks, legitimately confused.

"For taking advantage of you in your diminished state. You weren't thinking clearly, if at all, and I still…." Klaus can't manage to finish the sentence, he's so ashamed.

"Stop it. Stop it, right there, Buddy."

"What?"

"You don't get to do that."

"Do what, Elena?" He's becoming annoyed with her now, has stopped touching her altogether.

"I'm a grown-up, Klaus. I can take responsibility for my own actions. I may have been drunk, but I had the ability to say no. I could have, at any point, made a different decision, and you would have respected that. You followed my lead, that's all."

"Yes, but…"

"No buts. Seriously. Let's just forget it ever happened, ok? I was horny and drunk and you were available. I think I felt comfortable with you, so I took advantage of the situation."

He's more than a little stung at her words. He'd been a convenience lay? He's quiet for a moment, processing, but he doesn't want her to know what he's feeling. He tries to rally, make light of the situation if even just for appearances sake.

"Well, do I have to forget everything?" he asks, arching an eyebrow and reaching for her hand.

"No," she smiles and sighs, "but you'll have to remember for both of us because it's all a little fuzzy on my end." She lays her head against his shoulder and squeezes his hand. "I missed you, the last few weeks."

"I missed you, too," he says simply.

He can feel her resting more heavily against him. He's trying to decide if he can risk moving her back to his bed or if he should just resign himself to spending the rest of the night on his bathroom floor when she says, "Can we have our hot dog and football redo Sunday?"

He groans but inside he's giddy with excitement. He says, "Is American football really still taking place? I thought I'd gotten out of that one."

"It's play-offs, Baby. It'll be epic." And with that, Elena falls asleep on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: London Calling

After that, things are strangely back to normal. They return to their Sunday meet-ups, but they occur less often than before and are no longer as intimate. He still volunteers at the soup kitchen, and he knows she does, too, but they no longer go together. And she no longer comes by his apartment to study or hang out.

He's loath to admit it, but his life feels a little emptier without her near constant presence. Klaus doesn't complain though. He's just glad to see her at all. And if he's honest with himself, it's probably better this way. Elena deserves to have a normal college experience, make friends her own age, and so forth. He shouldn't be there complicating things for her.

At their first get-together (the Sunday following "the incident," as Klaus has labeled it in his head), he works up the nerve to ask her about his Christmas present. They're sitting at a booth in some innocuous sports bar. There are televisions littering the walls. Any space not occupied by a screen is covered with jerseys and other sports memorabilia. Their booth has its own personal speaker that they are able to tune to the telly of their choice. Elena has chosen for them: the American football play-off game as promised. He has no clue who's playing. One teams in blue, the other in silver. That's all he cares to know.

He brings it up during a commercial break because Elena is actually intent on the game, cheering, yelling, and booing along with the crowd. He finds it sexy as hell, and decides he will have to take her to a real football match post haste. She blushes visibly at his question and takes a swig of beer which Klaus had purchased for her. "You remembered?"

He nods and smiles, somehow bashful and cocky all at the same time. "Did you bring it or do we need to make a stop at your dormitory?"

She ducks her head for a moment, but when she looks back up she's smiling. "No, I brought it. But I'm not giving it to you until the end of the evening, and you can't open it until you get home."

"Fine," he agrees reluctantly.

When the game ends, the silver team the victor, she slides over a slim, green and red wrapped box. Klaus shakes it dutifully. It's light. "Are you sure I can't open it now?"

"I'm sure."

"Well, in that case, let's get out of here." Klaus rises to help Elena out of the booth, having already paid their bill.

She takes his hand but releases it almost immediately. Neither have mentioned "the incident," and Klaus has no plans to do so, even though he can't stop thinking about it. She says, "Don't get your hopes up. It's not that exciting."

"In that case, I'm glad I didn't get you anything in return," he quips and she punches him in the arm.

Klaus opens the gift box as soon as he's through his door. He'd shared an Uber with Elena, but he'd seen her back to her dorm room first. Now he's alone in his apartment. He tears at the paper, pulls the lid off the cardboard box, yanks off a protective sheet of tissue paper. He's so enthusiastic he'd be embarrassed if he weren't alone. When the gift is revealed, he stares, perplexed.

It's a stack of typed paper. When he lifts them out, he notices that there are several bunches stapled together. He's confused at first even as he takes in the details. There's a title. And page numbers. Then realization dawns. They're Elena's short stories, the ones she has been working on since starting at NYU.

He finds a notecard with a quickly scrawled message in Elena's hand:

_Klaus,_  
_I don't know why I thought you would enjoy reading these. You share  
__your art with the world so bravely and selflessly. It made me want to be  
brave and share my work with you. You're an inspiration. Thank you for  
being my friend, even when I do terribly stupid things._  
_Yours,_  
_Elena_

He reads for hours after that. Tries not to get hung up on her use of the word 'friend,' or wonder what she meant with the closing salutation, 'Yours.'

He has begged to read her stories before. They'd be lying across from each other on the couch, feet overlapping, laptops perched atop pillows. She'd be typing furiously, and he'd interrupt to ask what she was working on. She would always be secretive, and she never once let him read so much as a paragraph.

Now he knows. She draws from real life experiences, and her stories are nothing but charming.

There's one about a father who falls on hard times and has to rely on charity to keep his son fed and clothed. But the pair truly love one another and are able to find happiness despite their circumstances.

There's another about a crazy brunette that sleeps her way around Manhattan shamelessly. She celebrates her body and life and is unapologetic about everything.

There's one about first love. Another about a girl and her brother who lose their parents too young.

They differ in length, context, and even substance, but each one contains an air of truth although none are perfectly autobiographical.

It's the last one that gives him pause. It's about a man living with heartbreak, if you could even call it living. Then the man befriends a young girl who teaches him the value of compassion and forgiveness, and he is finally able to be happy again.

There's nothing remotely romantic about the relationship between the bitter man and the young girl, but the characters are clearly based on himself and Elena. Just altered. The man in her story, for instance, isn't British. And he's older. She describes him as having a beer belly, which clearly Klaus does not, and a mustache. Similarly, the girl is younger than Elena and described as having strawberry blond curls. But everything else is the same.

Klaus texts Elena a thank you and tells her honestly how wonderful her writing is. He does not mention her source material.

Neither does she.

-o-o-o-o-

It's summer before he knows it, and she's asking if he'll help her find somewhere to store her things. She's planning to go back to Mystic Falls, but she's also planning to spend a few weeks in London with Katherine, Elijah, and Henry.

Klaus has happily cleared a space in his studio for her to store her meager belongings. No need to pay astronomical storage fees unnecessarily. He's helping her carry in her few boxes and bags when she brings it up.

"Henry really is great, you know. I think you guys would really hit it off."

Klaus hates this subject. It's painful and shameful, and he likes to avoid anything that makes him look bad. It's better to pretend like Henry doesn't exist than to feel guilty about not knowing his only nephew.

"I'm sure he's quite fine," is all Klaus says. He preoccupies himself with stacking the boxes more neatly.

"Maybe when I'm there, I could FaceTime you so the two of you can talk."

Klaus harrumphs.

Elena sets her box down and places her hand on his arm, stilling his progress. "Seriously, Klaus. He thinks you hate him. He's afraid of you because he doesn't know any better. Let me introduce you to him."

"I don't hate him," Klaus says, aghast. And it's true, he doesn't hate Henry. He may or may not hate Henry's parents. It depends on the day you ask him. But Henry's an innocent. "I have no feelings about him whatsoever."

"And you don't think there's anything wrong with that?!" Elena is clearly horrified, as she probably should be. Klaus knows his behavior is juvenile, but he's just never known the best way to fix it. He can't just show up at Katherine and Elijah's doorstep and make nice. And Henry isn't old enough to visit New York without a parent in tow.

Klaus shrugs. "Fine, Doll face," he relents. "If this is so important to you, give me a call while you're there." Elena lights up at his words. "Just do me a favor, will you?"

"Anything." She smiles broadly and laughs that laugh that gets under his skin, and Klaus is tempted to call her on her promise.

Instead, he says, "Ensure it's only you and Henry when you call. I don't want to…."

"You got it. Just Henry," she says without hesitation, and Klaus is gratified that she understands him so well. Glad that he doesn't have to explain himself further.

"Now, one more trip I believe. And I was promised pizza and beer."

-o-o-o-o-

Summer without Elena is miserable. If he had thought life felt empty after "the incident," it was nothing compared to this. Klaus cannot believe how she's affected him. He used to be a functioning, fulfilled man, right?

In order to keep busy, he travels. He's set up many gallery showings across the US, and he spends a few extra days in each city. He flies to Denver, San Francisco, San Antonio, St. Louis, Tampa. Granted, some cities are more exciting than others, but he has promised Elena he will play tourist.

"Don't just spend your whole vacation sitting at the hotel bar picking up married women," she had told him.

He'd just glared.

Elena had not been phased. "Seriously, Klaus. How many people actually get to travel the way you do. You have to take advantage. Go to all the places. See all the things," she says excitedly. "Oh, and take lots of pictures so I can live vicariously through you."

He had huffed out a laugh and agreed despite himself.

He hadn't realized at the time, but her directive has given him the perfect opportunity to stay in touch with her. He's able to text her more than he would normally be comfortable doing, especially since "the incident." He actually finds himself Googling things to do in each city, even staying extra days, so he can have more reasons to converse with her. He's pathetic.

**Klaus:  
**_The Alamo is not as exciting as the history books  
would have you believe._  
_*see picture*_

**Elena:  
**_That's so disappointing. I mean, what's not  
to be excited about?_

**Klaus:  
**_It's a boring brown building. They could  
have used some interior decorators._

**Elena:  
**_Maybe that's coming with the remodel? ;)_

_What's next on your list?_

**Klaus:  
**I_'m going to wonder along the riverwalk and  
find some good Mexican cuisine. I'll send you a  
pic of my food._

**Elena:  
**_So jealous. Don't forget, it never really  
happened if you don't post it on Instagram_!

He's tempted to write, "Wish you were here," but he refrains.

-o-o-o-o-

He's temporarily back in New York mid July and is relishing the comfort of his own bed. Elena's just landed at Heathrow. She'd bought the wifi on the plane and proceeded to text him the whole flight, a red eye that left at 7PM so it could land in London around 7AM.

Klaus has gotten little sleep as a result but is happy to have provided an itinerary of "must dos" for Elena's visit. He knows Katherine and Elijah are much more familiar with the city these days, but he wants her to experience the London he remembers.

It's not until two days later that his phone rings with a facetime call from Elena. Her face fills the screen when he answers and he can't wipe the smile off his face. They chit chat for a bit. She'd been jet lagged and busy the first few days, so he's only gotten the bare minimum through their texts. He's delighted when she takes the time to catch him up. But then he hears, "Is it my turn yet, 'Lena?" and suddenly his heart's in his throat.

When Henry gets on the screen, Klaus is speechless for a moment. He has not seen a picture in a while, and he's expecting someone much younger. But Henry is a little man, and even more surprising, he's the spitting image of himself when he was a boy.

"Uncle Klaus?" Henry asks uncertainly.

"The one and only, kiddo."

Henry laughs. Turns out, he isn't shy at all. He must get that from Katherine. He proceeds to tell Klaus all about his visit with Elena. His upcoming football match. His best friend from school. How he hates broccoli but his dad makes him eat it. He even asks Klaus a bunch of questions about living in New York and being an artist. It's fun, and they make plans to do it again soon.

Before he hangs up, he speaks to Elena once more. "We'll call back in a few days. Kat will be home soon."

Therefore, when his phone rings a few days later displaying a number he doesn't recognize with a UK country code, he picks up, assuming it's Elena.

It's not.

"Klaus. Don't hang up."

Klaus stops breathing, panic and dread course through his body all at once, and he feels a little like throwing up. He knows the voice immediately. He'd never be able to forget it even if he wanted to.

"Katherine," he finally manages after long silence. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She clears her throat, breaths through a moment of hesitation. "I'm just gonna say it."

"Oooookaaaay. I'm waiting."

"What the fuck were you thinking sleeping with Elena?"

He gasps. He was expecting a lecture about talking to Henry without her permission, but this! This is the last thing he'd expected. "She told you about that?"

"So it's true then? I was hoping I was wrong."

"Are you implying, one: that it's any of your business, and two: that I care about your opinion on the matter one way or the other.

"Elena is my business, Klaus. She's my family, and Elena doesn't have parents to watch out for her anymore."

"I watch out for her."

"No, apparently you just fuck her like you do all your other women."

"She said that?!" Klaus's first instinct is to be mad at Elena for talking to Katherine about any of this. He understands the need to talk things out sometimes, but doesn't she have university friends for that sort of thing? Why Katherine? But then he wonders if he had legitimately scarred her and Elena had required someone more versed in matters of the heart to bear her soul to. And if that's the case, then Klaus is more curious than angry.

"Not exactly, but I know how you are Klaus."

"You don't know anything about me anymore, Katherine. Now what did Elena say exactly?"

"I know enough when it comes to you, Klaus. You forget that Rebekah and Kol haven't cut me off."

"I wouldn't say they're the most reliable sources. Tell me what she said, Katherine."

Katherine clears her throat. She hesitates a moment longer then says, "I was asking her how the facetime call with Henry went. She shared how close you two have gotten this past year. Then she mentioned getting drunk and doing something stupid which she's very glad didn't ruin your friendship. I can put two and two together, Klaus."

"It's not like what you think. I would never hurt her."

Katherine sounds more tired than angry. "Look, I'm happy for y'all to be friends. Just remember, she's very young. Still impressionable. Let her live her life, ok? That's all I'm asking."

"And you don't think I'm letting her live her life?"

Katherine sighs. "I was in love with you once, if you recall. I know what it's like to be pulled into your orbit. It's all consuming. You may not even realize it, Klaus. Just, ugh! I don't know how to say what I'm trying to say. Just, if you really care for her, back off, ok? Let her be a college girl with a college life. Let her sleep with and have crushes on college boys. If she's supposed to be in your life after that, then she'll come back to you with no regrets."

"Like you did?"

There's another long pause. "You didn't give me the chance I'm asking you to give Elena."

Klaus can see the sense she's making, but he doesn't want to give her the pleasure of knowing she's right. He's angry with her for being the voice of reason and saying aloud things he'd already been thinking. "Well, I couldn't give you what I didn't know you needed, Katherine. And it's funny," he continues, "all this talk about giving space. Did you get your space when you ran right into the arms of my brother? And then birthed his child?"

"Maybe I wouldn't have done any of that if I'd had the chance to…."

"No, this conversation is over, Katherine. Thank you for your concern. It's been noted." And with that Klaus ends the call.

-o-o-o-o-

Klaus doesn't leave his apartment for three days. Thank God for Uber Eats, a fully stocked fridge full of beer, and a great espresso machine. He binge watches _Downton Abbey _on Amazon Prime and eats two pints of Ben and Jerry's. He doesn't answer his phone or return a single text message other than to let people know he's still alive. The last thing he needs is the cops showing up at his doorstep.

When Elena Facetimes him on the third day, he's looking like hell. Scruffy, and not in an endearing way. His eyes are puffy from lack of sleep, and he's wearing the oldest, most thread bare pair of sweatpants he owns. He only answers his phone because he knows it's Henry, and he'd promised.

Elena is visibly shocked by his appearance, but she has the good grace not to comment in front of Henry. They chat for quite a while and it's the most animated Klaus has been since his phone conversation with Katherine. He can't help it, the kid's just fun. When they're getting ready to disconnect, though, Henry asks, "What are your plans for the holidays? I know it's a while away, but mom and dad just booked our flights to Richmond. We'll be there for two whole weeks. Will I get to see you in person then?"

Taken by surprise, Klaus finds himself nodding and acquiescing, and Henry lights up with delight at the prospect of meeting his Uncle Klaus for real. Of course, Klaus has no intention of ever setting foot in Mystic Falls again. He'll just have to come up with a grand excuse as the time draws closer. Hopefully, the kid will not be too heartbroken.

He watches Henry hand the phone back to Elena, who smiles at him but cannot hide the worried look in her eyes. "I'll see you in a few days, Klaus."

"Take care, Elena."

After, he doesn't even want to look at his phone anymore, much less speak with anyone. He walks to his room and tosses the device gently on the bed before heading to the fridge for another beer. He settles back down on his sofa, turns on the telly, and doesn't leave his apartment for another three days.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The New Normal

After summer break, Klaus doesn't see Elena. When she calls to come get her stuff, he enlists Enzo to open the studio up for her. He tells her he's busy meeting with a client about a commission. It's technically not a lie, even if he could have made time for her. The simple fact of the matter is he knows if he sees her that he'll cave. She'll smile and laugh and melt all his resolve.

He feels a little bit like a schmuck to be honest. He's not even sure how she feels about him. He fiercely suspects she views him as nothing more than a friend and that maybe all his efforts and sacrifices are for naught.

Still, he persists.

When Elena calls, he sends her to voicemail. When she texts, his responses are curt and come three days later if at all. When she tries to make plans to meet-up, he either cancels last minute or brushes her off altogether. After a while, she stops trying almost altogether.

And he tells himself he's glad. This is what he had wanted.

-o-o-o-o-

In October, in a strange twist of irony, he gets a call from the head of the art department at NYU, the one in charge of the very same art program he'd been kicked out of several years previously.

Apparently, they're in need of a fill in for their annual fall showcase. The department hosts it every year as a way to celebrate outstanding alumni and students. This year, however, one of their preeminent artists had to back out last minute due to a health scare, and they needed someone local who could step in at short notice.

"We know this sort of thing is quite possibly beneath your talents, Mr. Mikaelson, but you would be doing this school a great favor and its students a great honor if you were to agree to help us out."

Klaus's first instinct is to turn them down, but he tells the dean that he'll think it over and get back to him. Lexi is immediately on board. "Any publicity is good publicity. Besides, think what all the articles will say. You got kicked out of art school and now you're more famous and successful without a degree than a majority of the graduates that earned one. I'm surprised their pride even allowed them to ask you." She snorts in wonderment as she sips her green tea latte. She'd wanted to meet for a working brunch, but Klaus can't bring himself to do brunch anymore. They've met at a coffee shop instead and Lexi has settled for a slice of pumpkin bread.

"I think they must be pretty desperate to even consider it."

"It's settled then. You'll do it, and you'll love every minute of it. And I'm going to be there to watch."

-o-o-o-o-

Klaus has plenty of paintings he can showcase at the NYU event. He doesn't need to go on a painting frenzy or showcase new stuff. In fact, this generally wouldn't be the setting to do such a thing, yet his months without Elena around have given him loads of time and the need for ample distraction. So he paints.

-o-o-o-o-

Lexi shows up at his apartment early and he's just arrived home from the studio. He's covered in flecks of fuchsia and periwinkle. It coats a sleeve of his old, weathered Henley. It's speckled along his jaw. It even dots the tops of his worn shoes.

"I hope you're planning on showering. We've got a limo to catch."

"I was thinking of going for the authentic look tonight. Do you not think the dean and his peons will approve?" Klaus winks and flashes his megawatt smile at Lexi who snorts and pushes him down the hallway towards his bedroom.

"Go or I'll go enjoy the free food and sexy co-eds without you."

An hour later, Klaus is stepping out of the limo at a converted warehouse facility in Greenwich. He waits for Lexi to emerge and offers his arm to his agent. He knows she loves stuff like this. Tomorrow she'll be combing the society pages looking for their picture. She'll love it all the more if there's speculation about a possible relationship between the art world's most eligible bachelor and herself.

When they walk in, Klaus can't help but be genuinely impressed. As far as university functions go, this one must have deep pockets. The décor is eclectic and artsy yet tasteful. There are waiters in penguin suits wondering around with champagne and finger foods. Small round tables have been set up at intervals around the large space, which consists of one large room cordoned off with walls that don't quite reach the ceiling. The room is multi-leveled, with a three step staircase running the length of the room leading up to more half walls. The walls contain his art, along with a smattering of other artist's paintings. Beautifully dressed men and women of all ages mix and mingle. There is an air of joviality.

He and Lexi are greeted right away by the dean, who gestures to a waiter to bring over champagne. He toasts Klaus and thanks him profusely for saving the day. After he leaves, Klaus and Lexi do a cursory walk of the room.

Lexi makes a face. "Lord, they really lucked out that you said yes. Get a load of this one. Is that supposed to be a vagina?"

Klaus sniggers. "Come on, Lex. Art is subjective. To you that's a poor approximation of the female anatomy. To someone else, it's the inspiration they need to go on living."

Lexi guffaws. In fact, she's laughing so hard, she has to grab him by the coat sleeve and bury her face in his shoulder to calm herself down. He grimaces as he imagines the mascara smudges she's leaving on his Armani suit coat, but he pats her on the back in mock reassurance all the same.

He's just about to suggest a game of Rate the Co-Ed. It's an amalgamation of a game they'd made up several years ago at a similar fancy dress party they'd gotten stuck at together. The premise is simple. You choose a mark and then rate them on a scale of Johnny Depp to Judy Dench in hotness and fuckability. You have to give reasons to support your answer. If you cannot support your argument, then you must choose your punishment. You can simply choose to take a drink. The other option, of course, is to grow a pair of balls and go talk to your own personal Johnny Depp. This game has, on rare occasion, helped one or the other of them get laid on an otherwise boring evening.

As Lexi continues in vain to get ahold of herself, Klaus peruses the crowd, already looking for his first mark. There's a group of people, clearly students, gathered in the corner of the room that holds potential. He's about to point to a blond and give her a rating of Gwenyth Paltrow when the girl standing next to Gwen turns. She's laughing at something Gwennie has said, but she's holding hands with the young, clean cropped boy standing to her right.

He stiffens immediately and Lexi must feel it because she straightens, all laughter gone. She follows the trail of his eyes and looks back at him questioningly.

"It's Elena."

As if she can hear her name across the room and over the din of all the chattering people, she looks up at him and they're eyes lock. She doesn't smile, but she does start to lift her hand in greeting, a gesture he begins to return. But then she seems to reconsider and turns abruptly back to her companions. Something Klaus can't name squeezes in his heart.

Lexi gives his arm a reassuring pat before letting go. He hadn't even realized she was still holding on to him. "You should go talk to her."

He shakes his head once before turning away. He picks out a waiter on the other side of the room, clears his throat and takes a deep breath before pointing and saying, "Tom Hiddleston." He tries to ignore the urge to turn around again.

-o-o-o-o-

Two hours in to the event, and Klaus is more than ready to leave. Lexi is nowhere to be found. She couldn't resist the allure of waiter Tom and the two have disappeared to God knows where.

**Klaus:  
**_Am I ok to leave or are you being  
__murdered in a supply closet and in  
need of rescue?_

He wonders aimlessly as he awaits her response. He's currently scoping out the back corners behind the furthest hidden walls on the second level thinking there's a possibility that maybe Lexi and her waiter are simply making out in a hidden recess somewhere. He's tapping out another message to Lexi when he pumps into someone.

"Excuse me…." He had intended to keep walking, but when he looks up, he realizes it's Elena he's run into.

"No worries," she looks down unable to meet his eye.

"I was just looking for my agent. She's gone missing with the wait staff, a dreadful habit," he attempts to joke. He smiles a thin lipped smile, but he too looks away.

"Oh, your agent. The blond you were with earlier?"

"Yes, that would be long-suffering Lexi, having to put up with me and all."

She finally smiles, but it doesn't stick. "I didn't know you would be here."

At this, Klaus clears his throat and loosens his tie. Of course she hadn't known he'd be there. How could she have? "Well, it was a last minute thing. I didn't know you came to these sorts of affairs."

She looks up at this, steal in her eyes. "I guess there's a lot you don't know about me."

He wants to know though. He wants to know so badly, but he can't say this. Not tonight. Maybe not ever. "Who's your friend?" and Klaus gestures vaguely at the sea of people behind him.

Elena looks fustily over his shoulder, but they are in a cordoned off utopia, all alone. "That's Liam. He's my boyfriend. Pre-med. Junior. From Boston." She rattles off the facts without emotion.

The word boyfriend stings like a hot poker to his skin. He has to force himself not to react.

"We're here for his friend Tyler. He's the student showcase. They always choose a senior I guess." She shrugs, and Klaus nods, not knowing what to say.

"Good for him."

After a moment of akward silence, she gestures to the painting they're standing in front of. It's one of his more recent works. It's a picture of a girl wearing a halo. Half of the girl is young, glowing, and ephemeral with strawberry blond curls. She's angelic. The other half is older, dark and sleek. Fierce. In her hands she holds what looks like the gilded glass container from Beauty and the Beast. Inside, of course, is a rose with wilting petals, but in Klaus's iteration the petals are small broken hearts. "Is this yours?" she asks.

Klaus nods curtly somewhat disbelieving that this is the painting they had ended up in front of. He clears his throat again.

"It's not like anything I've seen you do before," she says simply.

"Do you like it?" he asks hopefully.

She nods, steps closer to the painting, lifts her hand as if to touch the dark haired girls face. She can't not see it, can she?

"Will you tell me about it," she asks without turning.

He hesitates only a moment rubbing his hand absentmindedly through his hair. "It's your short story. The one about…" he trails off because he doesn't know if he should explain her own story back to her or let on to the fact that he knows it was about them.

"The one about us." She says wistfully, finishing for him before he can make a decision.

She turns then and he nods. "Yes, it reminded me of Beauty and the Beast in a way."

He's about to go on, but he notices her quirked eyebrow.

"I have a sister, you know. I cannot recount the amount of times I was forced to watch that particular fairy tale."

She smirks at him and the light finally reaches her eyes.

He smiles, too. "Anyway," he says loudly, "It reminded me of Beauty and the Beast, yes, but at the same time, the way you tell it, the girl seemed more like a guardian angel sent to save and protect the beast's heart."

"What's it called?" she asks, standing right in front of him again, a mere foot away.

"Bel Ang. Beautiful angel," he translates for her and he can barely breathe because she is beautiful and she's so close. He can smell her shampoo or her perfume, and the scent is so familiar that he aches a little bit. He's suddenly unable to stop himself from lifting his hand to cup her jaw and run a thumb along her cheek bone.

She searches his eyes in confusion and he can only begin to imagine what she must be thinking. He'd ignored her so thoroughly, she probably thought he didn't' care a thing about her. But then she sees this painting, a painting clearly featuring her as his fierce guardian angel. And now he's touching her.

His thumb begins to move down toward her lips and he's just about to brush over them. He's envisioning pulling her bottom lip down with his thumb, closing the gap between them, and capturing her lips with his own. That's when he hears the echo of footsteps approaching. He's just dropped his arm when he hears, "Elena. There you are. I've been looking everywhere."

Liam walks up and engulfs Elena in a hug.

She smiles genuinely and allows herself to be lifted off her feet for a moment. When the boy releases her, he leaves one arm across her shoulders and turns to Klaus. "I'm sorry, man, I didn't see you there. I'm Liam." He holds out his hand for Klaus to shake.

Dutifully, Klaus returns the gesture.

"Liam, this is Klaus. He's a friend from home. These are his paintings." She steps out of Liam's reach in order to twirl around, arms raised, indicating the artwork all around the room. When she's finished her production, Klaus notices, she does not return to Liam's embrace.

"Super cool, my friend. Tyler's showing his work, too. Nice job," Liam has clearly mistaken Klaus for another student.

"Oh, no. Klaus is actually a really well known artist already."

"Aw, man. I'm sorry. I don't get this artsy fartsy stuff, ya know? I'm all right brained. Pre-med," he winks. "Anyhoo, it all looks good to me."

Elena looks pained at his comment but only momentarily. She touches Liam's arm and begins to lead him around the half wall back toward the stairs. "We should really go. We told Hayley we wouldn't stay long." She turns back to Klaus and says, "It was good seeing you again."

His voice is hoarse when he answers, "You, too, Elena."

She's just about to clear the corner when stops. "Oh, and Henry told me you were coming for Christmas this year." She beams at him. "I think it's really sweet you're doing that for him. I look forward to seeing you."

Then she's gone.

-o-o-o-o-

_A/N: Oh my goodness, y'all! I'm sorry about all the angst. I had no idea it was going to get quite this angsty. Hang in there with me. I told you it was slow burn. I appreciate reviews and would love you to favorite the story if you are enjoying it. Also, I'm working on the final chapter and epilogue to my Delena story Visions of You. If you're Delena fans, that one has a lot more instant gratification. Check it out. Thanks! Oh, and as far as weird pairings go, I've got a couple of stories brewing featuring Kol and Caroline. Let me know if you are interested in hearing more about that!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Road Trip Reminiscing

The following day, Klaus calls Lexi to make sure she made it home alive. He lets her gush for minutes on end about Ethan, the handsome waiter she'd ditched Klaus for. She tells him excitedly that they have plans again for tonight, so Klaus is not surprised when Lexi backs out of their lunch date. Normally, they meet up the day after an event to gossip and flip through the society pages. Today, though, Lexi feels the need to go shopping for new lingerie.

"You're welcome to join. I can always use a man's opinion."

Klaus blanches at the image of Lexi in her night thigs. "I'll pass," he deadpans.

Still, Klaus is a little disappointed. Something had been on his mind since seeing Elena with Liam the night before, and he had been looking forward to talking to Lexi about it. Figuring now was his only opportunity to discuss it for quite some time, he decides to just go for it.

"We'll reschedule, but in the meantime," he says, going for casual, "didn't you say you had a friend you wanted me to meet?" Can you text over her number?"

"Klaus, I'm not going to throw one of my friends under your metaphorical bus. You're heartbroken over Elena and you're just going to run them over with a night of wanton fabulous revenge sex and then never call again, and I'll have to hear about it for the rest of my life."

"No, Lexi," he corrects, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Not for sex. For a date."

"Seriously?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, I'm just surprised is all. You always tell me no when I try to set you up. What brought this on?"

It's true that Klaus has never been the dating type, but seeing Elena last night with another man had hurt. As much as he'd wanted it to be him, he had also realized that maybe Katherine was right. Maybe Elena was doing what she was supposed to be doing all along, living the carefree life of a college student. And maybe it was time for him to start living life as well. Maybe he could be happy with someone else, too, if he just gave it a chance. Maybe all this with Elena was just the push he needed to know he was ready to get out there again.

"Perhaps I am maturing in my old age. Just text me her number, Lex. I gotta go."

Before she can respond, Klaus is already hanging up.

* * *

Klaus calls Camille and arranges to meet her at a bar she frequents. The place is a dive, more like a honkytonk than anything he's seen before in the city. Not that he'd gone looking. He can't decide if he likes it or hates it.

He's used to picking up women in classier clubs where the women wear dresses and expensive perfume and the men wear suits and Italian shoes, but Camille specifically tells him not to dress up. When he finds her – Lexi had sent him her Facebook photo – she's at the bar with a whiskey straight wearing jeans and a plane silky white blouse. She's blond and cute, and the jeans hug her ass perfectly. She's almost nothing like Elena, Klaus notes. Well, except for maybe the perfect ass.

He waltzes up to her and says, "Well, I'd offer to buy you a drink, but I see you beat me to it."

Camille smirks and tells him dryly, "You can get the next one."

Klaus doesn't really know what to do. He's picked up plenty of women, but he's never really dated. He hasn't had a girlfriend since Katherine, and his only female friends are Lexi and Elena – if you could really call either of them friends. This is new territory for him. He stalls for time by flagging down the bartender to order his own drink, but then Camille saves him.

"So, Lexi says your one of her clients. An artist?"

Small talk proceeds from there. He finds out that Camille prefers to go by Cami. She's in her final year of grad school at Columbia. She's planning on being a clinical psychologist. She lives near school and has had the same roommate ever since she moved to New York. She got her bachelors degree in psych from Loyola University in New Orleans, where she grew up.

They talk about New Orleans for a while, since Klaus has been there for work. He tells her he counts it as one of his favorite places on earth. She is delighted and they proceed to discuss their favorite bars and tourist spots.

Klaus is surprised that he is having a good time. He's genuinely laughing and enjoying the conversation. It flows naturally with Cami. He doesn't feel like he has to impress her. He can just be himself.

They make plans to meet up again the following week, and they go their separate ways. He doesn't even try to take her back to his place. He kisses her hand and tells her he is looking forward to seeing her again. And he finds that he means it.

* * *

Christmas nags at Klaus like an OCD mother-hen. He swears he sees decorations in stores as early as Halloween, and the Christmas music starts up shortly there-after. Cami is given free tickets to see The Christmas Carol, and asks Klaus to accompany her. They've been dating exclusively, although he's still not sure if it would be considered serious. They still haven't shared a bed or done much more than make out heatedly in the back of an Uber.

When Klaus gets a call about doing a commission for a Christmas themed art installation, he balks. He can't get away from this holiday, and he wishes not for the first time that he'd just taken off to Aruba until after the New Year.

He knows something must be done, but he feels he simply cannot cancel on Henry without first getting him the best most expensive gift ever to make up for it. Having no idea what to purchase for a child, he enlists the help of Cami, who has a little brother of her own.

They settle on the newest Nintendo gadget. Klaus even buys a custom case just for the boy. It's an astronomical sum, but if it gets him out of going to Mystic Falls then he doesn't' care. Too many skeletons in that town-sized, founder-loving closet to count.

Still, he decides on waiting to back out until the last minute. He knows both Rebekah and Elena will be on his case if he alerts them too soon.

No, it'll have to be a stomach bug or Influenza B or something just as horrid that came on unexpectantly and keeps Klaus from even so much as leaving his apartment.

This is why he's surprised when, three days before Christmas, Elena shows up at his door. She bangs on it loudly, yelling, "Klaus, open up! I know you're in there!" until he's forced to admit her or have his neighbors call the police. She's wearing jeans and a hoodie with furry winter boots. She looks comfy, and she's got keys in her hand.

"I'm double parked and seconds from getting a ticket. Get your shit and come get in the car now. It's the black Ford Focus right out front. Todd's keeping an eye out for me, but there's only so much a doorman can do. Get a move on!"

Klaus blinks at her sleepily, not understanding.

She claps as if to rush him on his way. "Chop, chop."

"Elena, what are you doing here?" He finally manages.

"I rented a car. We're driving home together. Otherwise, I know you wouldn't keep your promise to Henry. Now let's go. If I get towed, you're paying for it."

Klaus is momentarily dumbfounded. He's simultaneously both angry at her actions and also filled with disbelief that she knows him well enough to understand that this had been a necessary intervention.

"What about Liam?"

"What about him? He's in Boston with his family."

"You didn't go with him?"

"You didn't go with Cami to see her family in New Orleans?"

This makes him pause. Klaus obviously hasn't seen Elena since the night of the art show, and he hadn't even known Cami then. It begs the question: how on earth does she know? It's a mystery and one that clearly needs solving, but it isn't the only thing that is confounding Klaus at the moment. He can feel the underpinnings of hope rise within him. If she'd cared enough to inquire after him – no, after his love life – then maybe there are deeper feelings on her side. He tries to squash the thought. He tries to remember why he distanced himself to begin with, but he's having a hard time.

In response, he does the only thing he can do. He packs his bag and follows Elena to her illegally parked car.

* * *

The car ride is intense at first, but not for the reasons you would expect. Elena's hardly driven since coming to the city. She didn't bring her car, has taken public transit everywhere when not walking, and has only had reason to drive when she's home over breaks; even then it's very seldom.

One does not forget how to drive. It's a lot like riding a bike in that respect. Easier, in fact. Klaus hasn't driven all that often since moving to the city either, but he would be less nervous getting behind the wheel of a car than hopping on a ten speed.

It's not the driving itself, then, that's so terrible, but the driving in New York City. There are people everywhere, all the time. And right now, for the holiday, there are tourists crowding the streets. You can spot a tourist from miles away. They're usually so filled with wonder at the sights – and sometimes smells – around them that they don't even pay attention to things like cross walks and oncoming traffic. The New Yorker, conversely, will always have his or her head stuck down looking at a cell phone to text or check email or order an Uber or food. You have to watch out for them, too.

The traffic is another issue, and no one can really drive in New York, which doesn't help. Cabbies, of course, being the worst offenders. Honking horns and blaring sirens form a cacophony that's enough to drive the calmest person mad. And lest you forget, a driver in NYC also has to worry about one-way streets.

It's clear to Klaus immediately that Elena has never driven in the city. She's practically shaking as soon as she starts the ignition. She obsessively checks her mirrors, and after the first car honks at her for seemingly no reason, she nearly melts down in tears.

There are really only 3 ways, if you're driving, to get off the island of New York and back onto the mainland: the George Washington Bridge, the Lincoln Tunnel, and the Holland Tunnel. Ferries go back and forth all day long from several locations as well, but Klaus doesn't see why anyone would go through the extra hassle of using one.

After ten minutes of stop and go traffic where Klaus is sure Elena is going to have a panic attack, he finally says, "First time driving in the city?"

She manages to shoot him a side eyed glared, too nervous to take her eyes from the windshield. She's white-knuckling the steering wheel with hands at 10 and 2.

When they reach a stop light, Klaus opens his door and steps out onto the road. They're in a gridlock and won't be moving anytime soon anyway. He stretches and strolls around to the driver's side, all the while listening to Elena screech, "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

He opens her door and thumbs for her to get out of the car. "Switch with me."

"What? No."

"Elena, I don't fancy you having a coronary before we've even reached the tunnel. I'll drive until we get to the turnpike, then we can switch back."

She just stares at him.

"Move," he finally orders, and she scrambles to remove herself from her seatbelt.

Making herself comfortable in the passenger's side, Elena releases a sigh of relief. Klaus is relieved, too. Not only will he live to see another day, but now he can concentrate on something other than Elena's lithe form, svelte neck, and silky hair flowing down her back in a high pony tail.

He drives.

* * *

The turnpike turns out not to be much better, and Elena is happy to relinquish driving until they've reached a less populated stretch of road. Thanks to the bumper to bumper traffic and Jersey drivers, the ride that normally takes about seven and a half hours turns into an easy twelve.

The drive is quiet at first, both occupants of the car barely daring to glance at each other. Elena finally turns on some music, which Klaus is grateful for. After about an hour or so, she lets out an exasperated huff and takes off her seatbelt.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting something," she answers as she turns in her seat. She gets on her knees and reaches back, returning with a laptop case.

Klaus says nothing as she pulls out her laptop and begins typing furiously.

"Inspiration strike?"

"Something like that."

"Convenient to have a medium in which you are almost always able to capture ideas as you have them."

Elena nods, biting her bottom lip as she back spaces heatedly and begins typing again in earnest. Klaus feels like he's bothering her, so he returns to silence. He finds that the keystrokes are actually comforting. It reminds him of when Elena used to come over and spend hours on his sofa typing the day away.

Her battery dies around D.C., which works out perfectly. They get an early dinner, and Klaus agrees to let her drive until it gets dark. She's on a more familiar stretch of road now, and they've passed all the big cities, but he still worries about deer and would feel safer if he were at the wheel.

Elena likes to sing as she drives, so she turns the music up and accompanies Adele, only slightly off key. Klaus nods off to the sounds of "Rolling in the Deep," a small smile firmly planted on his lips.

He sleeps much longer than he had intended and when he wakes, it's long past dark. The car is quiet now, and when he looks over at Elena, he notices she's got tears streaming down her cheeks. When she sees he's awake, she tries wiping at them stealthily, but she quickly realizes it's a futile task and gives up.

"Elena, what's the matter, Love?"

She sniffs and wipes at an eye again, more angrily this time.

She waves her hand in the air a little hysterically, clearly unable to speak. He's somewhat familiar with these episodes, though he's never experienced one with Elena. His sister, however, has had them often enough. It's clear that just by acknowledging her tears, he has made everything worse. What was, just a moment ago, a small stream of tears running down her cheeks is now a full-on sniffle fest.

"Elena, do you have any tissues?"

She gestures vaguely to her purse as she nods exaggeratedly.

Klaus rifles through her purse for a bit before triumphantly finding and retrieving the Kleenex pouch. He carefully takes one out and hands it to her.

"Thanks," she manages, starting to get herself under control. He doesn't tell her to pull over, despite being sorely tempted to. It's dark and she's distracted, neither of which bode well for their safety.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Gah, this is so embarrassing." She wipes at her eyes with the tissue. "I'm fine."

At his dubious glare, she insists, "Really, Klaus, I'm fine. I'm sorry. It was stupid."

Klaus is nervous for what she is about to say. He fiddles with his fingers, rubbing his knuckles and smoothing the skin. _What if she's crying over me?_

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Elena relents. Gesturing to the radio, she says, "It was just a song. Reminded me of Christmas with my parents."

_Oh._

"Which song?" Klaus asks, intrigued. Christmases with his family were stilted, formal affairs. Growing up, he had been dragged to dinner party after dinner party or left at home altogether while his parents attended functions with clients. Christmas was more about networking and being seen in the right places than anything else. All of his childhood was like this. He and his siblings were mere accessories for his parents, and he can't recall a single memory of them that would ever bring him to tears.

Elena sniffs. "You don't really want to hear about this?"

"On the contrary, if you're willing to share, I'd rather like to hear it."

She nods solemnly. Klaus is already starting to feel safer now that she's calmed down, her attention firmly back on the road ahead, vision cleared. She begins to talk and weave a Hallmark channel tale of Christmases past. Klaus is entranced.

"We would always turn on Christmas music to decorate at the beginning of December. Dad would get the decorations down from the attic. Mom would make hot cider. Jer and I would put on matching Christmas pjs that Aunt Jenna always gave us at Thanksgiving." She pauses. "We don't do that anymore," she states forlornly.

"So it was just the Christmas music in general that reminded you of those times?"

"No," she shakes her head and glances his way. "After we would decorate the tree and hang the stockings, we would pop popcorn and watch _Home Alone_." She glances over. "Have you seen it?"

"'Keep the change ya filthy animal,'" Klaus regurgitates in his best mob boss impersonation.

Elena rewards him with a small smile. "That's the one. Do you remember the scene where Kevin makes it look like his family is having a party and all the people are dancing to _Rocking Around the Christmas Tree_?"

"Sure," Klaus hasn't seen the movie in ages and doesn't recall specifics. It had been one of Kol's favorite movies growing up, though, having found a kindred spirit in the trouble maker main character.

"Well, we would always get up and dance during that part, too. It was silly, really. And any time that song would come on, no matter where we were, my dad would break out into a dance. When I was a kid I thought it was so much fun. Of course, when I got older…" she trails off chuckling to herself.

"He embarrassed you to no end?"

She nods. "And now, I'd give anything to have one more silly dance with him."

She sniffs again and he can feel the tears are in danger of falling once again, so he does the only thing he can think to do. Klaus reaches over and holds out his hand. She seems bewildered at first, but then she moves her hand off the steering wheel and places it in his. He squeezes. "That's a lovely memory, Elena. Thank you for sharing it with me."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey, guys! I've had a few people ask for updates and I just couldn't disappoint. Please let me know how you like it. More soon! Thanks again for reading. Your reviews make my day. I hope everyone is well, both physically and mentally. Love to all!

Chapter 9: Dinner and Dancing

It doesn't occur to Klaus that he has no idea what to expect of the next few days until they are passing the _Welcome to Mystic Falls _sign. His whole family. His siblings. His parents. Katherine. Under one roof? It's unfathomable. He will not abide it.

"Um, Elena, I'm not sure what you had in mind, Love, but if you could just drop me at the hotel in town that should suffice. I'll see Henry tomorrow. It's late anyway."

"Klaus, it's Christmas. The hotel won't have a vacancy this late in the season."

Klaus huffs dejectedly and lies his head against the headrest, thinking. It's way too late to call any of his old friends to ask to use their guest room. He'd settle for a couch or even a futon at this point, but he can't fathom being impolite. No one wants a loafer during Christmas anyway. He's just started contemplating sleeping in Elena's car when she says, "You can stay at my place. Jenna went to North Carolina with her boyfriend Ric to be with his family. You can use her room." She gives him the side eye. "Just don't let her find out, ok?"

Klaus is astonished but unbelievably grateful. "Mums the word," he agrees quickly before she can change her mind. As an afterthought, he adds, "As long as we're on the subject of keeping mum, perhaps we should keep it quiet from Katherine as well."

Elena nearly turns full in her seat at this statement.

"Eyes on the road, Love."

Elena huffs at him impatiently. "Don't change the subject. Why would Katherine care?" she asks incredulously.

"Just something she said to me once."

"What?" she asks eagerly and Klaus can tell he's piqued her curiosity. He should have kept his mouth shut. There's no way she's letting this go.

"She doesn't trust me with you," he admits uncomfortably, not willing to divulge more.

Elena outright guffaws from the driver's seat. "What do you mean? Like, she doesn't trust you to keep your hands off poor, innocent, little Elena?"

Klaus shifts uncomfortably. _Is it hot? _"Something like that?" he mumbles.

And then she's laughing hysterically. She's laughing so hard that he thinks he hears a snort. Before he can help it, he's smiling, too. "I'm glad I could cheer you up, Sweetheart."

For this, he receives a halfhearted punch to the arm.

As they're pulling into Elena's drive, she glances over at him. "Remind me to grab the extra deadbolt from the basement. That way I can keep myself safe from you."

"As if a deadbolt would stop me," he jokes back. He's smiling, but for some reason this joke hits him the wrong way. Because hadn't Katherine's words to him been a deadbolt of sorts. And they _had_ stopped him. Quite deftly, in fact.

* * *

"Eat shit and die, Kol."

Rebekah's voice reverberates throughout the Mikaelson house the next day.

"Well, I can see the festivities are going off without a hitch," Klaus says to Elena as he takes her coat in the foyer.

She's wearing a little black dress with a low neckline, flattering hem, and kitten heels. He's already had a hard enough time keeping his eyes off her legs, and now, without the coat, he's going to have to summon all his willpower not to constantly check out her cleavage. He'll probably have to kill Kol before the night's over because his little brother will have no qualms ogling all of Elena's exposed flesh all night long.

Elena thanks him for taking her coat and waits patiently for him as he disposes of it in the front closet. It almost feels like she's his date. He wants to offer her his arm, but he knows Katherine would have words about that. So he refrains and contents himself with following behind her instead.

They had spent the day decorating Elena's house with Jeremy. Elena had thought it was a silly idea to decorate this late. "The decorations will barely be up before we have to take them down again," she'd said. But Klaus had insisted and Jeremy had backed him up.

Klaus had never decorated for Christmas before. He didn't think his parents even owned their own Christmas decor. Growing up, his mom hired a company that did all the work for them. And then when he was on his own, he didn't have any reason to decorate. He was alone. No family. No girlfriend even. What was the point?

Elena had to show him how to put the pre-lit Christmas tree together, demonstrating how to fluff the branches to make it look more realistic. When she started explaining how to hang the ornaments with proper spacing, he had to shew her away. "I'm an artist, Elena. I think I can handle aesthetics."

"Oh, you think so? Show me what you've got." She'd winked and headed off to finish arranging the garland on the stairs. It wasn't until after she was gone that he'd wished he'd played along a little while longer.

Now, entering the Mikaelson dining room, he's wondering why they hadn't imbibed while they decorated. At least that way, he would be more prepared for what he was currently facing.

"What's Kol done now?" he asks the room at large, bending down to kiss Rebekah's cheek. A quick glance around has him breathing easier. It's only Kol, Rebekah, Marcel, and Elijah at the moment. These four he can mostly stand. Elijah used to be his favorite brother before he went off and stole his girl.

Everyone greets the two newcomers gleefully, and Klaus re-introduces Elena to the brood.

Rebekah pauses in her pouting only long enough to nod at Elena. "Nikky, does this dress make my hips look wide? Kol said it's very unflattering."

And so it went.

Rebekah whining, Marcel cajoling, Kol needling, Elijah lecturing. Just like old times.

They take their seats around the immaculately laid dinner table. Elena picks up her seat card and turns it over in her hands in awe before looking at him in astonishment.

Clearly, Elena's Christmas dinners had never been so immaculate.

Klaus glances warily at the seat card in front of him. He's inadvertently sat in Finn's place. He locates his own seat card two down from Elena and swaps them so he can stay put next to her. "There," he tells her.

"I know someone who isn't going to like that," a voice says from behind him.

He doesn't even have to look to know who it is. His smile disappears.

"I don't much care how my mother feels, Katherine," Klaus is replying when he hears the shout form upstairs.

"Is that Uncle Nik?!" an excited voice yells. And then all anyone can hear is the pounding of feet on floor boards as little Henry runs to meet him.

Anticipation rises in his chest as he rises to his feet. He immediately rushes from the room to greet Henry properly, ignoring Katherine as he walks right past her. They catch up to each other in the living room, and Henry is in his arms and Klaus is hugging the little boy tightly. It's as if the two have always been close companions instead of meeting face-to-face for the first time. An emotion Klaus has never felt before is filling his insides, pricking his eyes and threatening to make an embarrassing appearance in the form of tears.

It's over in a moment, however, because Henry's yanking himself back and yelling, "Elena!"

He rushes off to greet her, and Klaus is left empty-handed.

When he turns around, he sees Henry pulling Elena back into the dining room. "Did you guys see your nametags. I put myself in the middle of you guys. Look, I'll show you."

Oops.

Klaus hurries after them to fix his mistake.

* * *

Dinner progresses at a snail's pace. Even sitting beside Henry does nothing to lessen the torture.

Neither Esther or Mikael deem to make an appearance until right before the appetizers are served.

Everyone stands obediently when they walk in.

"Oh, Klaus. So kind of you to join us after all these years," Esther states flatly as she takes her seat. Not so much as a hug or pat on the back or even a "good to see you, son." The only mark of affection comes in the form of a handshake from his father before he takes his place at the head of the table.

It's ok. Klaus is used to it. On the contrary, he'd be alarmed if there were suddenly an outpouring of parental love.

"Yes, well, I'm not here for you," Klaus smiles coyly before pouring himself another glass of wine.

"Elena," Esther says, ignoring Klaus. "It's so good to see you again."

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Mikaelson. Your home is beautiful."

"Oh, please," Esther waves her hand exaggeratedly at Elena, "call me Esther. Mrs. Mikaelson was my mother-in-law, and we can all be thankful that old bitty is no longer with us."

"Mom!" Rebekah gasps from beside Esther. Kol just chuckles.

"Well, I can see somebody hit the sauce early this evening," Elijah mutters under his breath but not quite softly enough not to be heard.

"Your brother couldn't join us this evening?" Mikael asks, changing the subject expertly.

"No, sir. Thank you for inviting him to come. He would have loved to see Henry," she smiles as the little blond boy fondly and ruffles his hair. "His girlfriend, Anna, lives a few towns over. He's meeting the parents tonight."

"What's for dinner, Gran?" Henry pipes up, bored of all the grown-up talk.

"Oh, you'll absolutely love it, Henry. We catered from Udolpho's," Esther beams at him.

"That's not the place with the snails again, is it?" Henry makes a face and everyone chuckles.

"No, Sweetie. Escargot is French cuisine. Udolpho's is Italian. What are you teaching this boy, Elijah? Honestly," Esther's sharp glare turns to her son.

"Yes, nothing like Italian food for Christmas dinner," Klaus murmurs to Elena over the top of Henry's head. She smiles warmly at him but refocuses her attention when Katherine pipes up from across the table.

"His pallet is less fine dining and more Kraft mac and cheese," she answers, laughing.

"Oh, Darling. Surely you can find a nanny in London that can do a bit better than that. All my children were eating gourmet meals by Henry's age. You need to develop the pallet young."

"Oh, we don't have a nanny. I do all the cooking."

Esther looks taken aback. "But don't you work?"

"Yes, she works, Mother. Katherine is able to make her own schedule. It's her business. She makes sure she's home for every meal with Henry."

"Well, isn't that quaint," Esther smiles like it's anything but. She takes a pointed and prolonged sip of wine.

"I, for one, am excited. I haven't had Udolpho's since senior prom," Elena steps in. From the look on Katherine's face, it's a necessary distraction. Klaus can't help feeling a modicum of glee at her expense.

"Did Uncle Klaus take you to senior prom, Elena?" Henry asks innocently.

There's an awkward pause around the table.

Elena's about to answer when Rebekah butts in. "Who did take you to senior prom, Elena?"

"Oh, I dated Stefan Salvatore in high school. We went together," Elena answers easily. Then to Henry she says, "Your Uncle Nikky is way too old to have taken me to prom." She winks at them both and Klaus let's himself take a breath. Maybe he can get through this after all.

Then Katherine says, "You know, Elena, you should look him up while you're in town. Stefan," she clarifies. "I ran into him at The Grill the other day. Just as handsome as ever." To Esther, she adds, "Stefan and Elena had an epic first love." Then, to Elena, "Maybe the two of you could work something out."

Elena looks down at her plate. She's answering meekly, "You know I have a boyfriend."

But Klaus has had enough. What right does Katherine have to butt into Elena's love life? Or his for that matter?! Just because she didn't turn out to be right for Klaus doesn't mean no one is. He talks over her, "Yes, Katherine, because we both know epic first loves always work out in the end."

Katherine glares. Then she smiles sweetly at Klaus, turns to her husband, and kisses him full on the mouth.

"Oh, please. Not at the table. Were you raised in a barn?" Esther wails.

And it had gone on like that right through dessert.

By the time Elijah and Katherine had gone upstairs to put Henry to bed and Mikael had excused himself saying, "I have to make a phone call," Klaus is on his third whiskey. He'd left wine behind sometime after the salad course.

Three sheets to the wind, Esther had finally excused herself, giving no reason or apology, saying only, "The staff will clean up," and waving a hand dismissively at the mess on the table before retreating out of the room.

After a beat of silence, the remaining occupants of the room burst into laughter.

"So, Elena," Kol says, gaining some semblance of control, "what did you think of our dear family?" Klaus stiffens as he watches Kol's eyes dip to Elena's chest and lingering a moment too long.

Elena laughs, not noticing. "Well, it's certainly not boring."

* * *

They make it back to Elena's in one piece. Klaus is thankful she thought not to have indulged as much as he had. _Wise woman_, he thinks with respect.

As they walk to the door from the car – or as Elena walks and he stumbles – he finds he doesn't want the night to end just yet. Granted, he's glad to be away from his ridiculous family, and he knows he won't be repeating this hellish experience any time soon, but he's not ready to say goodnight to Elena. He hasn't had her alone all night. Plus, he has something he wants to discuss with her.

When they reach the porch, Klaus flops down on the top step, making Elena pause in her tracks.

"What are you doing?"

"Sit with me," he says, patting the space next to him. He leans against the banister and watches Elena as she sits.

"You're not going to be sick, are you?"

"Phft. Please! I can hold my liquor, thank you very much."

"Ok! Ok!" she says laughing.

They sit in silence a moment.

"It's kind of cold out here, isn't it?" Elena finally asks.

He resists the urge to offer to warm her up, although he definitely thinks it. He's embarrassed to say that he hasn't thought about Cami once since getting in the car with Elena two days ago. He only thinks of her now because of the spike of guilt he feels as he warms to Elena's closeness.

"We'll only be a minute. I wanted to ask you something."

"You can't ask me inside?"

He shakes his head. He's afraid if he goes inside, he'll lose his nerve.

"I was thinking that I'd like to go back to New York tomorrow," he says quickly.

At her look of shock, he finishes, "After saying goodbye to Henry first, of course. I've yet to give him his present."

"But why?"

"Were you not there tonight? I absolutely cannot abide my mother. And I will not abide Katherine. Not for one moment longer."

He watches Elena's reaction closely. He can see the moment when her shock turns into acceptance. And maybe even understanding.

"I'll get a car to take me to Richmond and fly home from there. You can keep the car."

She looks over at him now, a mix of panic and sadness on her face that he isn't sure how to interpret.

"If you're worried about driving home by yourself, don't. I'm buying you a plane ticket as well. Just let me know when you want to head back and I'll make the proper arrangements. You can leave the car at the airport rental queue in Richmond."

"Klaus, it's not a one-way rental. You can't just buy me a plane ticket!"

"I can and I will. The rental won't be a problem. I'll call. I am a preferred customer with every rental company. They'll allow it for me."

Elena can see she's defeated. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Thanks, I guess," she says flatly.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I tried. I know you want to think better of me. I'd like to be that man for you. But I just can't."

Elena turns to say something, but Klaus holds a finger up to her lips. "I have something for you."

"You bought me a Christmas present?" her eyes light, and Klaus has a hard time looking away.

He shakes his head. "No, you didn't exactly give me enough notice or I would have gotten you an amazing Christmas gift. Instead, I only have this to offer." Klaus finally pulls his eyes away from hers and takes his cell phone out of his coat pocket. He messes with it a moment then places it beside him on the porch.

A moment later, strains of music can be heard coming from the cell phone's speaker. Klaus stands, taking a moment to gain his balance, and holds out his hand to Elena. The tune is unmistakable. Elena pauses, listening, a wide smile forming on her face.

"Care to dance, Love?" Klaus asks. Elena takes his hand as the joyful tune of _Rocking Around the Christmas Tree _infuses the night air.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for your patience waiting for this chapter. I wrote this fairly quickly and did a quick edit, so if it isn't my best work, I apologize. I think there will be one more chapter and an epilogue. Hopefully I can finish up tomorrow. Fingers crossed. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Ten: Roomies

Klaus is reclining on the couch, a snoozing Cami snuggled into his side. It's already May and other than a voicemail from Elena thanking him for the plane ticket home, he hasn't heard from her. He still feels a pang of guilt that he'd sent her call to voicemail. Thing is, he could see how easy it would be to resume their friendship, a new bond having formed between them over their shared holiday adventure. And if it were just friendship on his part, like he's sure it is on hers, then that would be one thing. But deep in his heart he knows – he can finally admit – that his feelings aren't purely platonic.

He's finally resigned himself to letting Elena be happy with Liam, someone her own age, someone she is clearly happy with.

So when his cell phone rings from the spot he'd carelessly discarded it earlier, he's surprised to see Elena's name pop up on the home screen.

He glances at his phone warily and is about to hit decline when Cami asks sleepily, "Who is it?"

If he doesn't answer the call, it will be suspicious and just lead to questions.

"Elena Gilbert," Klaus answers, doing his best at nonchalance.

"Katherine's cousin?" she squints her eyes at him.

Cami knows all about Katherine. They had spent one night early on in their relationship drinking wine on his balcony and hashing out the details of their pasts, exes included. He's only ever mentioned Elena to her at Christmas and then only to explain their shared connection to Henry.

"I better take this," he says, standing and taking the call to the hallway. It's a strategic position. He's still within hearing distance of Cami, so she can be assured that there's nothing untoward going on. Yet she will not be able to see his facial expressions, like the eagerness on his face as he hits the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Klaus, hey. I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No, just watching some _Chopped_ with Cami."

"Oh, I miss that show! What were the surprise ingredients?"

It's so good to hear her voice that for a second, he's too choked up to answer. "Oh, I wasn't paying close attention. I can't even remember."

There's a pause as if each of them is trying to find something to say.

Finally, Klaus bites the bullet, "Elena, is everything ok?"

He hears an audible sigh. "It must be weird that I'm calling."

"No, no. Just unexpected," he covers.

"Yea, I know. And I feel like a shit person asking for your help when we haven't talked in so long…."

She trails off and Klaus rushes to reassure her. "Elena, you know you can always call me if you need something. Now spill, Love."

"Ok, so you remember Liam? I was supposed to stay with him this summer. My professor got me in to this writing workshop. I'm the only undergrad they invited to participate, so it's really an honor."

"That's amazing, Elena. I can't say I'm surprised. I have read your stuff, if you don't recall."

"Oh, stop."

"So what's the issue?"

Another sigh followed by a rush of words. "Well, Liam's father got him a last minute apprenticeship with one of his friends at his medical practice. The problem is it's in Boston so he will have to go home. Liam wants me to just sublet his place, but I can't afford his share on my own. Plus, his roommate is kind of shady. I thought about turning down the workshop and just going home, but I don't want to do that unless I have to. I've spent the morning calling around to all my contacts trying to find an affordable room somewhere. Or a couch. I don't know. I was thinking you might know someone since you've been here longer than me."

As she's speaking, Klaus glances down the hallway at his open office door. It's really a bedroom, but it's only ever contained a computer and a desk and chair. He never wanted people, specifically his siblings – ok, specifically Kol – to feel like they could stay with him whenever they wanted. But the truth is he doesn't really need an office either. He has a studio for painting. He can move his office there.

"You can stay here," he says before he's able to talk himself out of it.

There's silence on the other end of the phone, so Klaus rushes on. "You know, if you want? I have an extra bedroom. It would be easy to throw a bed in there."

"Really?"

"Why not?"

It's only after she's agreed and he's hung up that he remembers Cami. He can tell she's agitated, but she's trying to be nonchalant.

"What was that about?" she asks innocently, although Klaus knows perfectly well that she heard every word. Maybe a good boyfriend would have asked his girlfriend before inviting another woman to be roomies. Oh, well. Too late now.

* * *

They've outfitted her room with a bedroom set purchased from Ikea and spent a gloriously frustrating afternoon attempting to put it together. She had wanted to help pay for everything, but he had insisted that he had been thinking of converting the room for ages.

"you simply gave me the push I needed to do it."

She had relented and bought him Swedish meatballs instead.

"Cami didn't want to join us?"

He'd honestly forgotten to invite her.

"She had to work on her thesis," he'd lied. It is quite possible he had been telling the truth what with Cami being set to defend said thesis in mere days.

Later, as they tediously turned allen wrenches and maneuvered awkward lengths of particle board in the small bedroom, Elena had insisted they lay down some ground rules. She had held up a finger for each demand.

1\. Always knock, even if the door is cracked.  
2\. Text me when you need me to stay out, and I'll stay out. No surprises.  
3\. I'll do the dishes if you do the garbage.  
4\. Communicate if something is bothering you. We're adults.

Klaus thinks she is going overboard. Weren't most of the things she had listed common sense? Then again, he has not had a roommate in a very long time, so what does he know?

* * *

Living with Elena turns out to be torture on so many levels. So much so that there are some days he wishes he'd never extended the offer to have her live in his guest room in the first place.

He's sitting at a table at an outdoor café with Enzo and Marcel on a Saturday morning. It's unusual for Marcel to join them but Rebekah has started nagging Klaus about including him more. Besides, he needs all the manly advice he can get, even if he refuses to admit this to his sister.

The conversation is winding down. They've talked about Rebekah's hinting for a ring, Enzo's shady new business partner, and the celebration Klaus is throwing Cami for finishing grad school. He's running out of time when he finally spills his real problem.

"So let me get this straight," Enzo is saying animatedly, "she's passive aggressively turning up the thermostat every time you turn it down."

"Yes! It's so frustrating. Rule number 4. Communicate. I've communicated. Yet she still does it! It's my apartment for God's sakes. Then she walks around in these skimpy little sleep shorts and tank tops and professes she's cold when the thermostat is set to a perfectly reasonable temperature. If she's cold, she should put on some bloody clothes."

"So your real problem is that she's walking around like sex on a stick in front of you and you can't eat off the stick," Marcel leans back, hands behind his head, and smiles knowingly at Klaus.

Klaus sets his jaw and glares at Marcel, which is answer enough. Enzo bursts out laughing.

"Calm down, Mate. He's just ribbing you. Besides, there's an obvious and simple solution," Enzo says, sly.

"Yes, I know. I've just ordered a new thermostat that I can control wirelessly. Elena will no longer have access."

"Woah, woah, woah. Are you crazy? You really want her to start wearing baggy sweats all the time?" Marcel is incredulous.

"Haven't you been listening? Yes! That's exactly what I want!"

"No, cancel the order, Klaus." Enzo pauses to take a sip of coffee and Klaus gestures impatiently for him to continue.

"You have to fight fire with fire. That's all. Show her what it _feels_ like."

Klaus doesn't understand at first. "What do you mean?"

"If she won't wear any clothes, then you don't either." Enzo motions at his chest.

The light bulb goes off in Klaus's head as he pictures it. He can't help a shit-eating grin from spreading across his face. Let the games begin.

* * *

The next time Klaus notices the thermostat has been tampered with, he's just gotten back from the gym. His immediate reaction is to have another roe with Elena whom he can hear typing on her laptop, bedroom door ajar. Then he remembers Enzo's suggestion. He retreats to his room, pulls his workout shirt over his head, and tosses it in the hamper. He looks in the mirror. His gym shorts sit low on his waist and show case his muscular frame, but he can do better. He lips on so long hanging pajama pants instead, and returning to Elena's door, he knocks gently and talks through the crack.

"I'm home. You want a margarita? I'm spent."

He hears rustling and then she's opening the door, saying, "Want to Door-Dash some chips and guac and maybe some – "

She's not facing him at first but then she turns and she's eye level with his chest and her sentence trails to a halt. He watches her swallow as she takes in his bare chest. Klaus is naturally svelte but he works hard to maintain the plains of muscle and ridges and the deep v of his Adonis belt. Her eyes wonder and linger before returning to his face, and she blushes.

"Um, maybe some queso blanco?" She recovers, clearing her throat. "Or maybe we should just go out instead?" she adds quickly. "There's that Mexican place on the corner." He watches her avert her eyes.

The heat between them is palpable notwithstanding the literal heat of the apartment. He can't help but lean closer to her, their breaths co-mingling. Suddenly, Klaus sees this for the bad idea it is.

"Yea, good idea. I'll just go put on some clothes." He retreats at lightning speed. As soon as he's behind the safety of his door, he picks up his phone and orders the wireless thermostat.

* * *

Other than the obvious sexual tension, Klaus finds that he quite enjoys having Elena around. It feels a lot like old times: watching crap tv, talking about nothing, and sharing a bottle of wine. One day, Elena even pulls out a deck of Uno cards which leads to heated accusations of cheating due to which they have to look up the official rules at least three times.

It's a rainy evening when Elena asks him about his family. They're sitting in companionable silence as she does some editing and he scrolls through Facebook.

"Your dad seemed pretty normal. At Christmas." She's sideways on the couch, feet pointed toward Klaus, and she surreptitiously glances over her computer screen seemingly to gauge his reaction.

He's not upset. He doesn't mind talking about his family. Not anymore. At least, not with her.

"Yea, he's good at pretending to be pretty normal. And to everyone else, maybe he is the quintessential good guy. Always polite. Supporter of the community. Takes care of his employees and his family. What's not to like?"

"You tell me," she says knowingly.

Klaus shrugs. "He was never there. Always working. He made sure we were all fed and clothed, sure, which is a lot more than some people can say. It all looked very good on paper. But I've never spent more than five minutes alone with that man in my entire life."

Elena looks solemn. "And your mom?"

"Couldn't you tell. She's a shrew."

Elena chuckles wryly.

"She was always worried about social climbing and appearances. Only paid attention to us when we weren't towing the line. Cami says that I have abandonment issues."

Elena's face is blank when she asks, "How so?"

"My parents moved us across the ocean, away from family and friends, at a very vulnerable point in my development apparently. We got here to an essentially new culture, knowing no one, and neither mother nor father helped us cope. They offered no love or support. Cami says most teens in a situation like that would spiral, maybe latch on to substances as a coping mechanism or even go so far as to commit suicide."

"But you had Katherine," Elena says, understandingly.

"Exactly," Klaus is surprised that she was able to see the connection so clearly, so immediately. "She was my drug of choice. I attached all my feelings on her. I relied on her to replace the love I was being denied from my parents."

"So when she broke up with you – "

"So when she threw me over for my brother, you mean?"

Elena nods sheepishly.

Klaus looks away, jaw tightening. Finally, he says, "I really did spiral."

Elena arches her eyes at him questioningly.

"You know, the usual. I imbibed too often. I got kicked out of school. I had lots of sex with the wrong women."

"What changed?"

Klaus mulls it over before answering. "Painting," he says, finally. And it's true, in a way. His art had saved him. It had helped focus him. Now, he puts his anger and sadness into his work. And when he had gained some measure of success, he had found his self-worth, no longer based on the love of others, which he couldn't control, but his own merit.

Despite his success, however, he had still felt a hollowness he couldn't understand. He had sought a way to fill the void within himself, this apparent need for human connection. Hence a different woman almost every night of the week.

Until Elena.

But he doesn't say this. Not to her. And definitely not to Cami.

After a beat of silence in which Klaus is lost in thought, Elena finally nudges him with her toe. "Do you pay Cami for all this therapy? Do you get a boyfriend discount? Maybe you pay her carnally?"

Klaus grabs a throw pillow previously discarded on the floor and hurls it at Elena's head.

* * *

Another night he comes home and she's cooked. It's something creamy in a casserole dish he didn't know he owned with lumps of what could be chicken poking up here and there. He eyes it dubiously.

"What's the occasion?" he asks warily, placing his briefcase and keys down on the entry table. He's dressed up, having come from a meeting with clients and a potentially large commission.

Elena only glances at him, clearly frazzled, as she attempts to put the casserole dish back in the oven. "I should ask you the same thing?" she says, eyeing his suite.

He shrugs, "Work."

She shrugs, "Liam."

"Ah." He thinks a moment. "So is this stress cooking or is Liam going to walk through the door any moment." He glances around for signs of candles and romance.

Elena pulls a face. "I talked to him today. His internship is going great. He says with his father's connections, he's all but guaranteed a spot at John's Hopkins. After this year, he wants me to transfer there to be with him."

Klaus goes completely still. He doesn't want to examine the uncomfortable feelings settling in the pit of his stomach. "A lot can happen in a year, Elena."

"I know," she says simply, glaring at the casserole dish through the lit oven door.

"Would you consider it?"

She doesn't say anything, unwilling or perhaps unable to speak.

"I thought NYU was one of the top creative writing programs in the country. Wouldn't you be crazy to leave?"

He hears Elena sniff. "Actually, Johns Hopkins has a really great program, too," she says warily.

"But this is New York. Elena, all the great writers are here. All the great publishing houses are here. If you want to be a real writer, this is the place to do it, isn't it? You already have so many ins. Why would you jeopardize your blossoming career for that stuck-up, self-centered twat?"

Elena whips around angrily. He hadn't meant to say it quite like that, but now that he has he can't regret it. And, apparently, he's hit a nerve.

"Mind your own business, Klaus!" She storms off to her room and slams the door, forgetting all about the dinner in the oven.

Deep in thought, Klaus pulls the casserole dish out and samples the sauce. It tastes like curdled milk and he's suddenly glad that he doesn't have to eat it in front of her and pretend to like it. He courteously places everything in Tupperware containers and places them in the refrigerator, although he thinks it probably would have been kinder to toss everything in the disposal.

He refuses to imagine her leaving New York. He doesn't think she could actually do it. She hardly ever even talks about Liam, but she talks about writing all the time. Her professors, her fellow workshoppers, her stories. She lights up when she is in her element. Just like he does when he's painting or talking about his artwork. It's a sight to behold, really. Liam might not realize it yet, but the poor fellow is on his last legs. Elena knows it, too, which is, of course, why she is so mad. She'll get over it. Eventually.

* * *

One day, not long after the Liam debacle – whom he has heard not hide nor hair of since – Klaus is on the phone with Lexi when Elena comes in crying.

"Let me call you back," he says and hangs up before he can hear an answer.

She's got her messenger bag slung over her shoulder and a stack of stapled papers in her hands. She's clearly been crying a while because two identical mascara streaks run forlornly down both cheeks. She doesn't even pause or look at him as she passes by him for her room, but he won't let her crawl into her hidey-hole without talking about what's bothering her. He grabs her arm gently.

"Elena, talk to me, Love. What happened?"

She looks past him, then at the ceiling, then at her shoes. Everywhere but him. Finally, she yanks her arm away and wipes furiously at her tear stained face.

"They told me my last chapter was overly sentimental and too juvenile," she sniffs.

Now he understands. Quite well, actually. Klaus is no stranger to the critical review.

"Well, was it?"

Now she looks at him.

"What?"

"I mean, were they right?"

"Klaus, I worked so hard on that chapter. It was my favorite chapter so far." Angry now, she continues, "I thought it was great."

"Then fuck them. Critics don't always know everything."

"Yea, fuck them." Elena agrees, eyes softening now that she realizes he's on her side.

"Besides, maybe there's a reason it needs to be sentimental? Perhaps they just don't get it yet?"

"Yes! That's exactly it!"

Klaus nods. "You can't get bogged down by every little criticism, Elena. No one person will react the same to your work as another person. It's subjective." He's about to continue but he can tell she's no longer really listening.

"There _is_ a reason it's sentimental, but maybe there's a way I can make that reason a little clearer. Hint at things to come a little more," she's talking to herself. Suddenly, she looks up smiling and meets his eyes. "Thanks, Klaus," she says, lifting up on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek before rushing off to her room.

He listens happily to the sound of her typing as he calls Lexi back.

* * *

Rarely, Cami comes over and hangs out. They might play a board game or watch tv, but usually Elena will head off to her room to give the couple alone time. Sometimes, Klaus stays over at Cami's place, but she, too, has a roommate. He can sense Cami's frustration with the situation. They're grown-ups, not college students. "This shouldn't be an issue," she's told him more than once.

More recently, they had taken to hooking up during the day when Elena was at her workshop or out writing in a café or when Cami's roommate would be at work. But then Cami had landed her dream job as a clinician at a private practice, and she had begun working long hours to compensate for her inexperience and to build her client base. Now, Cami is either at work, doing research for work, or sleeping. Klaus is now an item that has to be scheduled in, quite literally.

Klaus can feel the distance and lack of intimacy between himself and Cami starting to make an impact. He's restless, and the little sleep shorts and tanks tops Elena wears – the ones he'd finally gotten used to – are starting to become a distraction again. He can't help but be glad that the summer is coming to an end soon.

He's not a man used to going without, and he doesn't quite know how to cope. He's taken to jerking off in the shower, imagining ripping Elena's spaghetti strap off her shoulder with merely his teeth and willpower.

He doesn't question why he never fantasizes about Cami in these scenarios.

He knows Elena's noticed his depression. He's moping. He's home more and painting less. When the groceries were delivered the day before, she commented on the two tubs of ice cream.

"I didn't know you liked Rocky Road?"

He'd hummed an answer at her and she'd thankfully let it drop. He felt like such a girl. It isn't as if he and Cami had broken up. He's just horny and unfulfilled. It's not like he can talk about it. Not with her, especially.

When she leaves for her workshop that day, Klaus is reclining on the couch half-heartedly texting Enzo about work, the tv on for background noise. He decides to text Cami and see if she will come over for a quickie, but she declines as per usual, claiming she's in the middle of prepping for a big meeting. He is not surprised.

He hears Elena tell him goodbye, but he doesn't even look up.

Earlier, she had come into the living room looking for her phone charger. It was plugged in behind the tv and he'd watched her bend over, ass in the air, shirt riding up high, to unplug it. He'd gone stiff at the sight and hadn't been able to look at her straight ever since.

When the door closes behind her, he reaches down and palms his crotch. He considers retiring to the shower but decides he's alone and it's his apartment after all and who cares anyway. He unzips his jeans and pulls out his hardening cock. As he strokes, he imagines Elena bending over the television stand. He pictures walking up behind her and grasping her ass. In his head, he hears her sharp intake of breath as she straightens in surprise and delight.

But wait. _Was that in my head?_

Klaus whips around and Elena is standing at the apartment door, hand to mouth, eyes wide.

He scrambles up, trying to adjust himself, but when he turns back to her to explain or apologize, he isn't sure what, she's gone.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey, guys! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews are super motivating! Not to mention they "make my heart happy," as my daughter would say. Now, drum roll. I think this is the chapter that many of you have been waiting for. I hope it doesn't disappoint. The next time I post, I plan to combine the last chapter and the epilogue. Let me know what you think! Thanks!

Chapter Eleven: Everybody Loves a Wedding

Klaus can't quite believe that his baby sister is engaged. I mean, he can. She's been with Marcel for ages. Really, it should have happened sooner. Still, he has trouble picturing it. His family expanding yet again.

He muses about this fact as he scans the room, back against the wall, glass of champagne in hand. There's no one remotely interesting here. All of Rebekah's posh, socialite friends and Marcel's fuddy duddy work colleagues. He plans to make it through the toast and leave as soon as possible.

At least Katherine and Elijah hadn't felt the need to make the trip, deciding to save the expense of travel for the wedding itself.

He's just exchanged his empty glass for a full one when his eyes alight on Elena Gilbert entering the room. She looks beautiful, as always. Her hair in an uncharacteristic updo, her dress short, her legs long.

"There you are," he hears his sister say at his elbow, but his eyes remained glued to Elena a moment longer before he acknowledges her.

"Hello, dear sister. Congratulations," he says, leaning to kiss her cheek.

"Don't say things you don't mean, Nick."

But Klaus has already looked away from her, scanning the crowd again for Elena. He finds her talking animatedly to Marcel by the hors d'oeuvres.

Rebekah watches him watching her but says nothing.

"I didn't know you and Elena were close," he says, finally, nodding in her direction.

Rebekah sighs. "Yes, well. It seems we have some things in common…. a penchant for loving the same people."

Klaus eyes scrunch in confusion before relaxing in understanding.

"Ah. Henry," he nods. "Of course."

Rebekah huffs a laugh and smirks. "Yes, Henry," she says sarcastically. "That's exactly what I meant."

Before Klaus can say anything else, she continues. "Have you been glad to have your place to yourself again?"

He muses a moment before answering. At first, the answer had been yes, unequivocally. He had privacy again. The torture of Elena's lithe form constantly torturing him had been gone. But it had also been lonely. He had missed their chats and companionable silences. He had missed her. Luckily, the loneliness hadn't lasted long.

Despite having procured permission to move into the dorms early not long after the day of Klaus's humiliation, which they still hadn't talked about, she'd called to meet for brunch.

He had feared, like in the past after he'd made some huge mistake, that he would not see or hear from her for months, but he had been glad to be wrong. The silence had only lasted a week.

She had asked sheepishly from across the table, "Is it ok that I left some stuff at your place?"

She had, indeed, left some items. It hadn't escaped Klaus's notice. Clothes, a toothbrush, sheets on what has become _her_ bed.

He had glanced up from his French toast in surprise, having thought she would be coming back for the remaining items.

"It's just that," she had continued, "I write really well when I'm there. It's peaceful. I was hoping I could still come by from time to time."

When he had remained silent, she'd gotten nervous and rambly, "I mean, if it's ok. If not, I'll come get all my stuff right away. This week has been really quiet at the dorms, but everyone else is moving in now. I mean, I can always go to the library –"

"It's fine, Elena. You are welcome anytime. Just keep the key."

And that had been that.

She hadn't come by too often, and she'd always called to check it was ok before popping by. Their time didn't always overlap, but the idea of her presence was enough. A forgotten wine glass on the coffee table, the linger of her perfume in the air.

"Rebekah! Congratulations!" Elena interrupts, and Klaus is glad he doesn't have to answer.

The girls chat excitedly for a few moments, Rebekah showing off her ring and Elena gushing appropriately, but then Rebekah is whisked away by more important friends and he and Elena are left alone.

"You didn't tell me you were coming."

"I'm full of surprises," Elena winks.

He raises an eye in a knowing question.

"Ok, fine. I didn't know if I was going to, and I didn't want you to pressure me like I knew you would." She gives him an accusing glare. "I had a big meeting with my advisor tonight, so I'm lucky I was able to make it."

"Tonight? Why? Isn't that unusual?"

Elena sighs, but it is a happy sigh. "First, a drink," she says, smiling.

They make their way to the champagne table while Elena explains, "My advisor is the professor who ran the workshop this summer. She's been helping me with my book. Without my permission, she sent it off to one of her publisher friends. She told me about it after the fact. Told me not to get my hopes up or anything. That's why I haven't mentioned it. I figured it wouldn't go anywhere. Well, she heard back and wanted to meet with me about it."

"And?" Klaus asks, handing her a champagne flute brimming with bubbly.

She takes a large swig. "And! And, they're going to publish it!"

Klaus's eyes go big and he's unable to mask the rare but genuine full smile spreading across his face.

She jumps up and down like a school girl and squeals. "Sorry," she recovers, clearing her throat, "I had to do that. Just once."

"Elena, this is phenomenal. But I knew you could do it. You are an exceptional writer."

She blushes and looks down at her glass, "Thank you, Klaus."

"Well, it's true."

"No, not just for that," she says, grabbing his arm unexpectedly, and he finds he likes the weight of her hand there. "Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for being there for me, especially lately. Just, thank you." She gives his arm a small squeeze before releasing him.

He feels the sincerity in her eyes and he's tempted to lean in and kiss her. If they'd been together, as a couple, he would have. It would have been unnatural not to do so, but as it stands, he simply nods.

Clearing his throat, he asks, "Where's Liam tonight?"

She winces, which draws Klaus's curiosity all the more.

"We broke up."

"I can't say I'm surprised."

She huffs and takes another long sip of wine. When she speaks again, she averts her eyes, "I guess when we started dating, I kinda pictured my parents."

"How so?"

"You know my dad was a doctor, but did you know my mom was a writer?"

Klaus smiles in understanding. "I did, actually. Her books are quite good."

Elena looks at him in surprise. "You've read my mom's books?"

"Just because I'm a college drop-out, Elena, doesn't mean I'm illiterate.

Elena laughs. "No, I'm just surprised is all."

He had, in fact, only recently read Miranda Gilbert's murder mysteries, wanting to find out all he could about Elena.

"My dad was always so supportive of her writing. He would even help her with it sometimes. I remember staying up late, listening to them work from the top of the stairs. She'd ask questions, like, 'Can a girl survive with an amputated hand?' or 'How close to the heart can you be shot and still live?'"

"Yes, I can see how you would admire that type of relationship?"

Elena snorts before becoming serious, "The point is, he supported her no matter what she wrote. He didn't act like it was a waste of time. He never asked her to get a real job. Never expected her life to revolve around his."

"And you thought you'd found this in Liam?"

"At first," she nods. "But it turns out the only thing he had in common with my dad is medicine." She pauses, "but then you already knew that, didn't you?"

Her gaze is piercing but Klaus refuses to flinch away. "I had an inkling."

"But you can't tell me anything. I'm too stubborn."

"I wouldn't want to tell you anything, Elena. You're smart and capable. I knew you'd get there on your own," he reaches out to brush a stray hair away from her face. She watches his hand as it comes closer but she doesn't move away, and she doesn't speak. He's not sure he's breathing.

"Where's Cami?" she says suddenly, breaking their reverie.

Klaus drops his hand and watches as Elena brushes the stray strand of silky hair away from her face herself.

"She had to work late. She's supposed to meet me here." He glances around him cautiously, having forgotten about her possible presence.

"She's still working a lot? How are things going there?"

Klaus can't have this conversation without a stiff drink. He motions to the bar set up across the room where an actual bartender is making cocktails. He orders a whiskey neat, throwing it back in one motion.

He glances at Elena as the bartender refills his drink. "I don't know." The bartender hands him his drink, and he's grateful for something to do with his hands. He stares down into the drink as if he can find the answers there.

"Cami is great. She's insightful and smart. She's undeniably beautiful. She's her own person, which is a delight."

"But –" Elena prods.

"But, lately, I've come to wonder if maybe I wasn't a project for her, and now that she has a practice full of projects, she doesn't want me anymore."

Elena looks thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Klaus, you are a great guy. You're not a project. Any girl would be lucky to have you. I know you haven't always believed that, but it's true."

He looks at her wryly, a small smile playing on his features. "You think I'm great, huh?"

"Don't let it go to your head."

He laughs. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"I think the real question, though," she continues, seriously, "isn't if Cami wants you anymore, but if you want her anymore?"

He glances up at Elena in surprise. He hasn't really thought about it actually. He's just been waiting for Cami to break up with him, not the other way around. He looks Elena straight in the eye, wondering if they are dancing around what he thinks they are dancing around. She meets his gaze head on.

"I don't know," he admits, playing with the rim of his whiskey glass.

As he watches Elena, he sees her eyes leave his, catching sight of something just over his shoulder. He turns.

It's Cami.

"There you are!" she says, shakily, clearly having overheard everything. "I was looking for you everywhere."

* * *

The hangover he is sporting is anything but pleasant. Pain arches from temple to temple and his stomach lurches. He would still be nursing a bottle of Jack now if it hadn't been for the call he'd gotten from his dear sister late last night. A spot had opened up at her venue of choice. Problem being, it was in a month's time. If she didn't want to wait three years to have her dream wedding, she would have to take it. She felt confident that she could pull something together by then, but she would need everyone's help.

So he'd drug himself out of bed this morning ready to do his due diligence as favorite brother, despite having drunk himself silly for three days in a row.

He checks his email and, as promised, a long to do list awaits him.

Nik's To Do List

1\. Update family on date changes and ensure travel plans are made. Harass Kol until you have a screenshot of his plane and hotel confirmation. Seriously.  
2\. Find a date. No whores!  
3\. Mum and Dad aren't coming. You're giving me away. Write a speech. It better be fucking beautiful!  
4\. Get fitted for your tux. Instructions will be forthcoming.

If this is his list, Klaus feels sorry for the maid-of-honor.

After a frustrating phone conversation with Kol in which he offloads the duty of calling Elijah onto his baby bro, he hangs up and rubs his puffy eyes. He needs more coffee. The idea of having to see Katherine again, single, after another relationship he couldn't make last, makes him want to vomit.

He picks up his phone again and calls Elena.

She answers on the first ring.

"I need your help."

* * *

They meet at what has become _their _place, the place they had their first brunch together.

It isn't brunch time, but luckily this place serves breakfast all day, and a greasy meal is just what his hangover needs. He's still puffy and his headache is still fierce, but he manages to take off his shades once he's in the restaurant, which is an improvement.

Elena's waiting at a corner table and he plops down grumpily.

"What happened to you?" she asks warily.

"Ah, you mean the state of my person?"

She nods.

"Cami and I are no longer an item."

She waits for him to say more but he doesn't. He is too angry with himself.

After Rebekah's engagement party, in which he and Cami had said their goodbyes quickly to the bride-to-be, they hadn't even made it to the Uber before all hell broke loose.

Cami let him know that the reason their relationship was failing was that he was an inattentive boyfriend who only cared about himself. He wasn't supportive. He didn't include her in decision. He only seemed to call her when there was nothing else going on or when he was horny.

"My God," he'd asked himself, "Am I know better than Liam?"

Somewhere along the way, he'd stopped wanting just sex out of women. He had found, after his friendship with Elena had blossomed, that he enjoyed the companionship as well. He had dated Cami to prove to himself that he could make a relationship work, but he had failed. Just like he had with Katherine.

"I'm no good, Elena," he says now. "I can't make it work. Not with Katherine. Not with Cami. I'm just not good enough."

_God, am I still drunk?_ Even Klaus can detect the ridiculous melodrama in his words.

"Shut up, Klaus. I'm not listening to this."

His head pops up in surprise. Well, 'pops' is a strong word. It lifts slowly.

"Katherine was a bitch to you and you didn't deserve that, but you weren't right for each other. It was a blessing in the end." She pauses as the waitress tops off her coffee and pours Klaus a cup. Elena stirs in cream as Klaus waves the waitress away, begrudgingly picking up the menu after a stern, "I'll be back in a minute." New Yorkers. God, he loves this place.

"And as for Cami, your relationship was falling apart already. You can't take all the blame for that either. When somethings not right, it's ok to let go of it."

Klaus takes a long gulp from his coffee, contemplating her words and relaxing a bit as the potent liquid warms and awakens his insides.

"Anyway, commiserating my failure is not exactly why I called you."

She arches her eyebrows, "Why then?"

"Two reasons."

"I'm listening."

"First, Rebekah wants me to give her away in lieu of our father."

"Won't he be angry?" Elena asks, incredulous.

"No, because they aren't coming. The date's been moved up to next month and dear ole' dad had a commitment he couldn't get out of."

Elena's incredulity only grows at this news. "He's missing his own daughter's wedding?!"

Klaus shrugs. "It's not all that surprising. And I'm not sure anyone actually minds. Anyway, I need your help writing a speech for the reception."

Elena eyes him doubtfully. "Klaus, you may not be a writer, but you have a way with words. You don't need my help with that."

"Maybe. Perhaps you could just be a sounding board?"

She nods, and he's grateful. "What's the second thing?"

"It seems I'm suddenly in need of a date."

* * *

The next day, he gets a FaceTime call from Henry. The boy is all excitement. He's going to be the ring bearer in Aunt Bekah's wedding. "Can you believe it, Uncle Nicky?"

"No, mate. That's a big responsibility. Be sure not to flub it up."

This kid always has a way of cheering him up.

"I won't. I won't. Mum and Dad were thinking of staying an extra week in the city since we're going to be there already. I was wondering if I mightn't stay with you instead of the hotel with them?"

Klaus is taken aback, not having expected this.

"What do your mummy and daddy say about this plan you've hatched?"

"They're fine with it. Really." Henry says, pleadingly. "Please! It'll be so much fun."

Klaus flips through his calendar. The only think he has of importance is Elena's book launch party at the publishing house. Elena had agreed to go to the wedding with him if he would accompany her to the book launch. A win-win if Klaus had ever heard of one.

"Sounds like a plan, little man. Just have your dad email me the details," he says, figuring he can work the scheduling out with Elijah's admin at a later date. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok, Uncle Nik. Bye!"

Klaus hangs up, a smile gracing his face for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Klaus has to be at the venue early for pictures and bridal party duties. He's been fielding calls all morning from everyone, all the way from frantic bridesmaids to the groom-to-be himself. When Elena shows up just before the wedding is to begin, he is half in shock that nothing has gone awry.

She's beautiful, in a low-cut, sequined mini dress, and he can't keep his eyes from roving over her. She smiles demurely.

"Will you kill me if I sit with Katherine?" she asks, and he actually laughs.

"No, but no giving away state secrets."

"My lips are sealed. I'll see you after," she reaches up and kisses him on the cheek before taking hold of a waiting usher's arm and gesturing to her seat near the front beside his sister-in-law.

The wedding goes off without a hitch. Rebekah is a vision in white, and Klaus thinks Marcel even sheds a tear. As he takes his seat next to Elena after his job is done, he forces his eyes straight ahead until the urge to cry passes, but inside he has to admit that he's proud of his baby sister and the good man she has found for herself.

As the night progresses, Klaus is increasingly impressed with his sister's ability to pull everything together on such short notice. Granted, she's thrown a few parties in her time. She's on a first name basis with many party vendors in the city, many of whom had probably owed her a favor. But still, it's a sight to behold.

He escorts Elena threw a sparkling doorway to their table and watches as Rebekah and Marcel share their first dance. He wonders vaguely if that will ever be him.

Speeches follow, and he's surprised to find many in the audience wiping their eyes after he gives his, including Rebekah and Elena, the latter of which has heard the speech many a time already.

"It's different hearing it in real time and watching Rebekah's reaction," she says.

"Well, I had to do her justice. She is my favorite sibling, after all."

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite," Kol hollers drunkenly from across the table, a bridesmaid already perched atop his lap. Klaus and Elena simultaneously roll their eyes.

"Would you care to dance?" Klaus asks Elena a little while later.

She takes his hand, smiling, and follows him onto the dance floor.

They sidle up next to Marcel and Rebekah. Klaus spins her around and they laugh. He's happy.

After a few upbeat numbers, the music slows. Elena steps back. "I could use some air," she says, looking away.

He takes her arm and guides her to the balcony. There's a smattering of people, but they're mostly alone.

"I really like this song," she says after a long silence.

"Well, it's no _Rocking Around the Christmas Tree,_ but if you like it so much then why aren't we dancing to it then?" he asks, holding out his hand to her.

She takes it and they start moving across the balcony. Almost reluctantly, she lays her head on his shoulder as they sway in time to the music.

As the song comes to an end, they stay put, embracing each other.

He says into her hair, "I didn't tell you the whole reason Cami and I broke up."

At this, she lifts her head to look at him but she doesn't move away. She still has her hands resting on his chest.

"Why?"

"She accused me of being in love with you."

Elena waits a beat before asking, "And are you?"

Klaus takes a deep breath. He feels like his insides might explode if he says what he's thinking, but he knows they will if he doesn't.

"Elena, I think I've been in love with you since I first saw you again in Mystic Falls."

Her eyes widen, but he's glad to note that it's not with horror or disgust. Just surprise.

"I thought… I mean, you stopped talking to me."

He sighs in frustration, stepping back to see her better. Rubbing a hand through his curly hair, he relents, "I was a dumbass."

She looks at him questioningly and then, when he doesn't say anything else, she busts out laughing.

When the moment passes, he takes her hand. "Elena, you're it for me. I think it's the real reason I've been so miserable. Not just lately but for ages. I've been denying it and I'm done denying it. Screw Katherine and anybody else who might not approve." He sees her scrunch her eyes in confusion when he says this and he makes a mental note to explain everything later. "I don't care anymore. Elena, all that matters is what you think?" He gives a one-shoulder shrug, "So what do you think?" His heart's in his throat as he awaits her response.

Before he even realizes what's happening, she's kissing him. Lightly, at first, but when he responds, she deepens the kiss.

He pushes her up against the balustrade and kisses down her neck as she thrusts her fingers through his hair. She sighs wistfully as he kisses his way back up from her collar bone. She takes his head between her hands and forcefully pulls his up to face her. "Let's go somewhere," she whispers, breathily.

Klaus's mind is a bit foggy, but he's able, with some determination, to fix on an idea. He grabs her hand and pulls her along, ignoring the staring faces of the other guests on the balcony.

He finds the coat room and pulls her through. It's blessedly empty of people, and very few garments hang off the wracks, being that the weather is still fairly warm. He figures they have some time before the first guests start to leave and come looking for their outerwear.

As soon as they're through the door, Elena presses him into the wall and goes for his shirt buttons. He shrugs off his tuxedo jacket, and pulls the button-down over his head in impatience as soon as she has the first buttons undone.

Once bare, her hands find the planes of his chest immediately. Her touch feels like Heaven as she traces the ridges of his muscles until her fingers find his belt buckle.

A part of him wants to put a stop to this. He's waited a long time; he can wait a little longer. Do this right. But another part, the prevailing part, cannot stop _because _he's waited so long for this.

His mouth finds hers again as he slips the straps of her dress down. He ducks his head to kiss down her chest, pulling the dress down lower and lower as he goes. His mouth finds her breast, and he licks her nipple teasingly before pulling it into his mouth. Elena lets out a low groan that only serves to urge him on.

He thrusts a thigh between her legs for her to ride as he continues to wreak havoc on her breasts, one nipple between his lips, another between his thumb and forefinger as he flicks and pinches. Elena writhes in pleasure.

She finally manages to release him from his pants, and they inelegantly fall to the floor. He steps back to shuck his boxer briefs and she watches, enticed.

In one quick movement, he jerks up the hem of her dress until its shucked to her waste and lifts her in his arms, using the wall of the coat closet for support. She wraps her legs around him and he's in her in moments, sinking deep into her glorious heat.

They stay like that a moment, breathing each other in, and it feels so right. So perfect. And then she's kissing him sloppily again and he's moving within her.

He won't be able to hold her like this long. He's strong, but he's not an all-powerful vampire god or anything. Instead, he lowers her and flips her round until she's clasping the wall. He takes a moment to kiss her neck and caress her curves before bending her slightly and entering her again. His fingers find her clit as he thrusts and the soft mews she admits only raises his excitement.

One hand grips her hip, pulling her toward him. His thrusts quickly become sloppy and erratic. Her back arches, and he wishes she were facing him so he could see her face as she cries out. She brings her fist to her mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to muffle her cries. Watching her pleasure is the final straw, and he follows her in ecstasy.

He pulls out, only fleetingly thinking about the lack of a condom. He's distracted as she turns and hugs herself to him. She's smiling.

"Do you think it would be rude to leave your own sister's wedding early?" she whispers in his ear.

He huffs a laugh over her shoulder. "Not even a little bit," he answers.

She hops away from him then, and he releases her reluctantly. He watches and watches as she shimmies her dress into place.

"I left my purse at our table. I'll meet you back here in a minute. You can get the Uber?"

He nods, not being able to hide the self-satisfied grin spreading over his face.

She kisses him swiftly, a matching smile glued to her face, and then she's opening the door and is gone.

Once he's righted himself and ordered the Uber, Klaus steps out of the coat closet expecting to see Elena waiting for him already, but it's not Elena he finds in the foyer.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you all for the glowing reviews for the last chapter. It looks like whatever glitch was going on with the reviews from chapter 10 have been fixed. You have really motivated me to finish this story, and I can't thank you enough. I hope the ending lives up to your expectations. Let me know what you think and if y'all want a short epilogue.

Chapter Twelve: Meant to Be

"Katherine."

Klaus nods curtly at the woman as he goes to pass her, mind already on other things. He thinks he better text Kol to cover for him with Rebekah, just in case his absence is noted. His sister has a vengeful streak after all, and he would never live this down if caught.

Then Katherine grasps his arm and stills him.

He glares at her. This woman who had broken his heart. He finds that she no longer has any sway over him whatsoever.

"What is it, Katherine?" he asks, resignedly.

"What were you and Elena doing in the coat room?"

He rolls his eyes, supremely annoyed. "We were chatting."

"For ten minutes?" she asks, unbelievingly.

"Katherine, what business is it of yours what we were doing?"

"She's my family, Klaus, and I believe that you promised me you would stay away from her."

Klaus feels his hackles rise. At first, when Katherine had asked him to stay away from Elena, her reasoning has seemed sensible. He had agreed that Elena needed to live a normal college life; moreover, she had needed to see what else was out there. But now she had done both of those things, and Klaus was done staying away. When you know, you know.

Katherine still had his arm in a tight grip. He enclosed his free hand over hers and leaned down until he could whisper in her ear.

In an angry hiss, vehemence pouring from his voice, he said, "Katherine, Elena is her own person. She is compassionate, insightful, and intelligent. All the things you are not. She can make up her own mind. She has now had one more lover than you have had in your miserable little life, and I think she is old enough to decide for herself what she wants. She chose me and I choose her, and you don't get to have a say in it."

She struggles against his hold, but he doesn't let go. Not yet.

"Tell me, Katherine," he whispers, more seductively this time, playing with her, "why is it that you really don't want me to be with Elena? Are you jealous?"

Her eyes widen and she looks away momentarily, but then when she looks back to him, her demeanor changes drastically. Instead of trying to remove his hand, she begins caressing him, even going so far as to lean in closer.

"Hello, Elena," she says over his shoulder.

Klaus immediately jumps back, releasing Katherine. He turns to find Elena gaping at him. He can only imagine what she must be thinking, having seen their seeming embrace without hearing any of the conversation.

"It's not what it looks like, Elena," and he could kick himself for the cliched words.

"But wasn't it?" Katherine says as she sashays away, turning once to give him a wink over her shoulder.

He could kill her. Right now. Witnesses be damned.

But he has more important things to attend to.

Elena stares at him blankly for another moment. He goes to walk toward her but she holds a hand up.

"Don't," she says, fatly, before turning and running the other way, a single tear running down her cheek.

He stands frozen for a moment, unable to believe what has just happened. When he finally moves to follow, she's gone. He searches everywhere, asks everyone, but no one has seen her. He calls and texts but gets no response. He finally determines to go to her dorm room, but just as he's heading toward the door, Rebekah grabs him.

"It's time for the garter toss, Nick. I've told Marcel to aim for you," his sister says teasingly.

He is tempted to shrug her off and leave anyway, but then Kol is there with Henry. He can tell Kol is a little drunk, and there's no sign of Katherine or Elijah. He can't leave the boy with his intoxicated brother whose attention is less on babysitting and more on getting laid. He resigns himself to his predicament, deciding to fix everything tomorrow.

She will understand. She just has to.

* * *

But Elena doesn't understand. Or, at least, she won't answer his phone calls so he can explain properly. He leaves message after message. Finally, he's forced to write an email explaining everything, but, still, he doesn't hear from her.

Henry shows up at his door the following afternoon. Thankfully, it's only Elijah that transports him. Klaus had nearly forgotten the boy was coming.

When they're alone, uncle and nephew, he determines to concentrate on his nephew. This mess isn't his fault, after all. The two plan their week, and he resolves not to think of Elena. At least, not much. Hopefully, all she needs is time.

Klaus finds that Henry is a pretty great distraction from his broken heart. They have a blast doing all the touristy things the city can offer from the Empire State's Building to Times Square. Some of the things they do remind him of Elena and the time they spent together when she was first getting to know the city. His heart aches with the memories, and he wonders if he'll ever be able to enjoy the city again without her.

Henry tells him he misses when Elena lived with him.

"Why?"

"Because it was easier to FaceTime you both at once."

Klaus smiles at this.

"Plus, you are more fun together."

Klaus can't help but agree.

On Saturday, the day of the book launch, Elijah calls to arrange picking up Henry, but Klaus declines.

"He can stay another night. My plans have been cancelled."

His brother agrees, and they make plans for Klaus to drop Henry off at the hotel the following day.

After dinner, they're playing Uno around the coffee table when Klaus's phone buzzes with a text message.

**Elena:  
**_Meet you at the party at 7.  
__You're on the list._

His phone nearly falls out of his hand.

He looks at the clock. It's already 6:15. Sure, he can throw on his tux and get across town by 7, but what about Henry? If he takes him to the hotel, he'll be late.

He tries calling Elijah, but there's no answer. He even tries Katherine, but no luck there either.

They're probably somewhere fucking like bunnies.

He can only be vaguely annoyed at their parenting prowess – what if it had been a real emergency? – he's too busy trying to figure out an alternative arrangement for Henry.

Rebekah's on her honeymoon. Kol has already returned to England. Lexi and Enzo are both probably too drunk to care for a child right now, even if he trusted them to do so, which he doesn't.

His only recourse is to take the boy with him to the launch and pray they let him in.

"Henry, your tuxedo from the wedding doesn't happen to be in your bag, does it?"

* * *

At the door to the Launch, Klaus lies through his teeth to the gentleman with the clipboard.

"No, he isn't on the list. He's the son of the author, and it's an emergency. I've tried contacting her but her phone is off. If you don't let us in, there will be hell to pay."

"This is above my pay grade, man," the guy says dubiously, but then he sighs and, with a small what-the-hell shrug, he lets them both through.

They're only a little late, which is a miracle all things considered.

Henry is looking a somewhat rough. His tuxedo is more than a little wrinkled. They couldn't find his dress socks, so he's wearing a pair of Klaus's that keep bunching down at the ankle. Otherwise, he looks like a perfect little gentleman.

They round the corner into the event room, and it's more crowded than Klaus expected. Apparently, more than one book is being launched tonight. He scans the room looking for Elena, but he can't spot her. There are just too many people. Then he has an idea.

"Henry, Buddy. Do me a favor?"

Moments later, Henry is perched on Klaus's shoulders. Henry directs Klaus to turn this way and that as he plays a live version of _Where's Waldo_, only Waldo is Elena and Elena is just another beautifully dressed brunette in a see of fancy and posh women.

Just when Klaus is about to give up, Henry yells excitedly, "I see her! I see her!"

Klaus can't run the way Henry is pointing. Not with the weight on his shoulders. So he lifts Henry down and follows the direction his finger is pointing with his eyes.

Sure enough, there's Elena. She's being escorted to the podium by a squat, balding man in glasses. The man leaves Elena at the edge of the stage and makes his way to the podium.

Klaus grabs Henry's hand and does his best to part the crowd, even as the room stills as the balding man begins speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Klaus hears as he excuses himself past a bearded man and shimmies his way between a couple holding hands, all the while pulling Henry along with him. After that, though, he disregards the man speaking completely, too focused on getting to Elena to pay attention.

Suddenly the crowd is applauding, but Klaus continues his journey unperturbed.

He reaches the stage and looks up just in time to see Elena beaming into the microphone.

His breath catches as the screen behind her transforms into a picture of her book cover. The words _Meant to Be_ are written in a beautiful flowing script. Elena's name grace's the bottom of the cover in block letters, but it's neither of these things that give him pause. It's the picture on the cover.

Below the script, there's an old polaroid picture of himself and Elena. He knows it immediately. It was taken the night of his senior prom. Katherine had gotten ready at Miranda and Grayson's house so Miranda could help her with her hair and make-up. When he'd gotten there to pick her up, Katherine hadn't been ready. Instead, he found Elena, dressed to the nines in her best Sunday attire, music playing in the background. Her hair was curled and she was even wearing bright pink blush and lipstick.

He remembers telling her, "You look very pretty today, Miss."

"Thank you, kind Sir," she'd responded, playing along. Then she'd added, "Katherine did my hair. Do you like it?"

He told her he did indeed and then he'd asked, "Are you going to the prom, too?"

She had nodded eagerly, "Yes, with you. Will you dance with me?"

He had smiled at the little girl, "Of course, but first, you need a corsage."

He had placed the flowers around Elena's tiny wrist, not worrying whether or not Katherine would miss them. Then he had taken her arm and led her to a clear space in the living room. They had danced to a song Klaus doesn't remember now, but he does remember Grayson snapping the picture and thanking him after.

"That made her day, Son," the older man had said.

It's funny how he remembers all this, but he doesn't remember a single other moment from that night.

His attention is wrenched from the book when Elena begins speaking.

"When I was a little girl, I fell in love with a boy. An older man, you might say," at this, Elena winks and the crowd chuckles.

"He was thoughtful and kind, even as a little girl I could see all the wonderful things about him, a quality in him that not everybody had." Finally, Elena's eyes find his in the crowd and she watches him a moment before continuing.

"When I started writing, my teachers and, later, my professors, told me to write what I know. Well, I knew him. Then and now. Turns out, that boy is still just as kind and thoughtful as ever, but he's also so much more."

She smiles ruefully, "So, ladies and gentlemen, you might say that this book is just another chick lit novel. And, yeah, maybe it is. But it's also an autobiographical representation of my experience. It's not all happy. There's definitely some tragedy, but I was lucky enough to meet the love of my life when I was six years old. And that's what this book is about. That's what makes it all worthwhile."

She turns to Klaus again, then, speaking only to him. "I've loved you since I was a little girl, Klaus. Younger than Henry," she adds, glancing at the boy and giving a small smile, before meeting Klaus's eyes again. "I will probably always love you."

Gasps and sighs and ridiculous 'awe's go up around the room.

Taking that for his cue, Klaus jumps up on the stage. "I love you, too, Elena," he says before kissing her to cheers and applause throughout the room.

Behind them, Henry is cheering the loudest.

As they walk off the stage for the poor slug that has to follow Elena's speech, Klaus leans into Elena's ear and whispers, "About Katherine, I'm so sorry. Will you let me expl – "

She puts a finger to his lips. "It's not necessary. I talked to Katherine and she told me everything. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you in the first place."

He stops her once they're off the stage and brushes her hair from her face. Holding her face between both his hands, he tells her, "You've nothing to be sorry for, Love. All that's behind us now, and this is our new beginning. We're moving on, together."

Elena smiles and reaches up on her tippy-toes to kiss him, the first of many kisses yet to come.

Fin


	13. Chapter 13

Final Author's Note: It's done! Woot! Thank you to all of you who stuck with me through this story. I hope you like the ending. I've had a request for more Klaus and Elena. I have to admit that they are not the couple I typically ship, but I had a lot of fun writing this one. After I finish my Delena story, I might post a Kol/Caroline, but if you have prompts or ideas for anything you want to see with Elena/Klaus or anything else really, I'm open to ideas. Send me a PM. Thanks again for reading!

Epilogue: 8 Months Later

Klaus picks up Elena's feet and sits in the spot they had previously been resting. Placing them back on his lap, he messages them with one hand as he leans back on the couch and props his own feet on the coffee table. He's glaring at his phone, but despite his seemingly sour demeanor, he's actually perfectly content.

"Hmm. That feels good," Elena groans and Klaus offers her a saucy smile.

"Anything for my love."

Elena inclines her head at Klaus's phone. "Whatcha concentrating on so hard?"

Klaus huffs in mock anger. "I swear the kid cheats, Elena."

"Playing _Words with Friends_ against Henry again?"

"Getting him his own mobile was a mistake. I should have a word with his father."

"Too bad you don't speak to his father," Elena smiles teasingly.

"Yea, too bad," Klaus returns her playful smile and holds her eyes a moment. Even eight months pregnant, she is still beautiful. Maybe even more so with her glowing features and radiant smile. Klaus can hardly believe she is his.

He breaks the intense stare, squeezing her foot gently. "How's the writing going?"

She shrugs. "Just revising the first chapter." She looks down at her work for a moment before saying, "Actually, I could use your help."

He turns, intrigued. "I am your servant. Command me."

She snorts. "Oh, stop."

He tickles her foot, and she nearly kicks him in the face as a result.

She gasps an apology, and he waves her away. It had been his own fault after all.

"Now, seriously, Love. How can I be of service?"

Elena settles back in against the cushions and returns her eyes to her laptop. "I'm trying to describe my character's dress, and 'dark red' just doesn't sound poetic enough. Maybe 'maroon' would work? I need your artist expertise here."

Klaus puts his hand to his chin, a modern-day reenactment of The Thinker. "Crimson. Mahogany. Scarlet," he rolls off.

At each suggestion, Elena's eyebrows lift in delight.

"Currant is a personal favorite."

"Ooo. I like that. I don't think I've heard of that one."

Klaus rises to his knees on the couch, moving her feet gently to the side so he can scoot closer to her.

"I appreciate you making me feel helpful when a simple Google search would have done the job," he jokes as Elena nimbly moves her laptop aside so he can give her a proper kiss.

"It's purely selfish. I just like to hear you talk," she says between kisses. "It's the accent."

"Right. I knew that was the only reason you agreed to marry me." Even as he says this, a well of happiness opens up inside Klaus. He finds her hand and lifts it to the light, admiring the sparkling diamond perched there.

"I love you, you know," she says, more serious now, her own eyes never leaving his face.

"I love you, too."

"I know," she smiles before pushing him back to his end of the couch. "Now, for more important matters."

"More important than kissing you."

She reddens slightly, but ignores the comment. "We need to pick the godfather for this baby."

Klaus sighs and laments, "Do we have to? Here I was thinking you were about to tell me you would actually agree to the shotgun wedding."

"Klaus, we've talked about this. I am not walking down the aisle with my stomach as big as a house. Besides, Rebekah is liable to kill me if we get married within months of her own wedding. She's already feeling upstaged enough by the baby and the proposal. Making her the godmother is barely appeasing her. You're lucky she's speaking to you."

"Are we though? Lucky, I mean. I think it would be quite pleasant not to hear from Rebekah for a while."

Elena shoves him with her foot. "You don't mean that."

"I suppose not," he admits.

"So, anyway," Elena continues pointedly, "I think it would make sense to make Marcel the godfather."

Klaus blanches. "Ugh. Why? Do we have to?"

"Well, if anything happened to us, the kids are going to go to Rebekah and Marcel anyway…"

"'Kids' plural?" Klaus asks, voice thinning. "As in more than one? Is there something you need to tell me, Elena?"

At first, Klaus hadn't been sure what to make of Elena's pregnancy. They'd only been an official couple a few weeks when Elena had discovered her mother-to-be status. He had known, unequivocally, that he loved Elena and wanted to be with her forever, but he had not been sure that he would be a good father. He hadn't exactly had the best example.

Elena had been the one to point out that it was because of this that he would be a great dad. She said, "You will know what not to do. You will know better than anyone what a child actually needs from lack of receiving those things yourself. Besides, you're a great brother, and I've seen you with Henry. I can tell you'll be the best dad."

Now that he's gotten used to the idea, he finds he's more than a little excited. But more than one? Perhaps that is overdoing it.

Elena snickers at him. "I was talking about potential future children. Remember the will we made?"

He nods, relieved. "Just making sure."

"I guess we can choose Kol," Elena says, returning to their former conversation.

Klaus snorts in derision. "Hard pass, Love. He will have given our daughter alcohol poisoning at least once by her twelfth birthday, and he would think of it as his duty to do so by the title bestowed upon him."

"Well, we're running out of options. You don't like Finn, and Lord knows we can't choose Elijah." She considers, then raises her eyes and says simply, "Enzo?"

Klaus just looks at her askance but doesn't offer a comment. They both know it's a ludicrous idea.

"What about your family? Jeremy? He's the obvious choice, no?"

"You are aware what a godfather's duties are?"

"He's your brother, Elena. He'd be offended if we didn't choose him."

"Since when do you care about offending people?"

He makes a face of assent, amused at how well she knows him.

"We need better friends and family," she says forlornly, and he chuckles as he begins to rub her feet once more. As Elena contemplates quietly, he can't help his hand from wondering. They begin to travel up her calf, under her knee to the sensitive skin there, stopping just short of her inner thigh.

Elena squirms and eyes him coolly. Her sex drive has been heightened lately, and he's been happily reaping the benefits.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," she accuses.

"What am I doing," Klaus answers, coyly.

"You're trying to distract me from talking about this anymore."

"On the contrary. I just thought I could give you some incentive to hurry and make a decision. Then we can move on to other things."

"Fine, we can pick Jeremy," Elena agrees, quickly.

But Klaus is already moving, pulling down her panties and yoga pants and discarding them on the floor. She giggles and lifts up until she's straddling him. She leans down and kisses him as he cards his fingers through her long, silky hair. He loves her hair.

This is his life, and he's happy. Unbelievably so. And he cannot wait to see what else is in store for him with this beautiful woman by his side.

She's kissing him down his neck when a light bulb goes off in his brain.

"Quixotry!"

Elena lifts her head and eyes him quizzically. "What?"

Klaus lifts Elena up to standing before reaching for his phone that had fallen to the floor sometime previously.

"It's a romantic idea or action," he says, as he rises to standing and begins tapping furiously on his phone.

"Are you seriously thinking about scrabble right now?"

"Well, to be fair, it was you that made me think of the word."

"Oh, I'll make you think of some words," Elena says, cautiously dropping to her knees. Once there, she reaches for Klaus's belt buckle, her eyes never leaving his.

"You little minx," Klaus says, discarding his phone back on the couch cushion, scrabble game all but forgotten.

Fin


End file.
